Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle
by Zoz
Summary: Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so Muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this tr
1. Ch 1: Waiting Amidst Uncertainity

Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle (1/?)  
**Author:** Zoz  
**Author email:** Zozum56@hotmail.com  
**Category:** drama action adventure 

**Keywords:** Dursleys, Harry, 5th year  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Rating: **PG possibly boarding on PG-13 in latter chapters  
**Summary: **Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so Muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this trio? If so, how can the Dursleys and Harry cope with this revelation? 

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the idea from an interview of JK Rowling. She said that one of the characters in her Harry Potter series would discover their magical abilities later on in life. I thought it would be amusing if it was one of the Dursleys and then my imagination took off from there. Enjoy! Please review if you feel so inclined. Also, if anyone would like to be my beta…just drop me a line.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waiting Amidst Uncertainty**

Harry Potter, also know as the Boy Who Lived, was trying to survive another summer coexisting with the Dursleys at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. As always, it was a nightmare. 

He felt as if he was amidst the Muggle fair tale Cinderella, which now he mused may be based on fact. _Poor girl_, he thought idly to himself. 

"Haaaaarrrry!" his aunt screeched from downstairs. "Harry, downstairs NOW!" _Damn. At least Cinderella had the cheerful mice and singing birds to wake her up in the morning. All I have is my very own screeching Aunt Petunia._ He chuckled to himself. _Aunt Petunia, the screeching alarm clock…unfortunately, mine does not come with the batteries sold separately._

"Haaaarrry! Don't make me come up there!" Internally, he sighed. 

"I'm coming…I'm coming!" he yelled into the vacant space of his room. Even though the sun was streaming into his room, he felt empty. There was a hollow ache in the back of his throat, which was partially due to being once again cut off from the wizarding world. _Geesh I feel like a wartime bride waiting for any news of her husband out on the battlefield._ That was one thing that Harry Potter hated. Waiting. He never liked not knowing what was going to happen next. As if this was the last day before disaster struck. He felt as if he was constantly living on borrowed time. Was he was going to end up as Cedric had? Cut down before the prime of his life? _It wasn't fair. Cedric was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't deserve to die. No one deserved to die like that._ Harry shook his head but couldn't clear the sole phrase that continued to haunt his waking hours. _Kill the spare, kill the spare._ Just then he heard his aunt ascend the steps. _Crap!_ Struggling to peel off his pajamas and change before she entered the room, he tripped on a badly placed copy of Quidditch Through The Ages, which he had been reading the night before and forgot to place underneath the loose plank in his room. _If she sees that she'll go mad._ Anything related with, concerning itself with, or had the characteristic of possibly being the little m word made the Dursleys crazy. _I'm surprised the Durleys don't go insane by simply looking at me. Perhaps they have, _Harry mused. _Maybe that's why they act so inhuman all the time. They have all gone mad…stark raving mad._ Harry could picture the Dursleys being led away by Muggles dressed in white coats preparing the Dursleys for the "rubber room." _What would the neighbors think then!_ Harry started to snicker, then chuckle, and finally, not being able to contain his laughter any longer, it burst forth causing tears to run down his face. _I would be the least of their problems. They would not have to worry about their precious image of normalcy once the whole neighborhood caught wind of all three of them inhabiting a padded cell on a daily basis._

Unfortunately for Harry, however, his laughter was cut short as his Aunt Petunia burst into the room. "Harry James Potter! I told you to come downstairs five minutes ago! You're a disgrace. You're a good for nothing nephew. I don't know why we still keep you here. Oh that's right," she said coldly. "None of your friends want you to stay with them…now that being within five feet of **you** paints a target on their back. Can't say I blame them. They may believe in all this foolishness," Aunt Petunia said as she motioned to Harry's magic items spread around the room, "but they're not stupid!" Harry stared at her as if she had slapped him in the face. _She was right. What was I thinking? How can I laugh and joke when my friends and their families may be in danger just because they know me. Just because I'm Harry Potter._

"Now get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes or there will be consequences!" Harry sighed. He wished that someone in this house would understand him. Just to have one magical person to talk to during the summer, to go to the park or to the beach, or even just to hang out in the room would be a blessing. 

Harry Potter didn't know it at the moment, but his wish was coming true and was going to hit him a little closer to home than he would have liked!


	2. Ch 2: It's Raining Glass, Alleluia!

Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle (2/?)  
  
**Author: ** **Zoz **

**Author email:** Zozum56@hotmail.com  
**Category:** drama action adventure   
**Keywords:** Dursleys, Harry, 5th year  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Rating: **PG-13   
**Summary: **Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this trio? If so, how can the Dursleys and Harry cope with this revelation? 

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.   
  


AUTHOR NOTE: I got the idea from an interview of JK Rowling. She said that one of the characters in her Harry Potter series would discover their magical abilities later on in life. I thought it would be amusing if it was one of the Dursleys and then my imagination took off from there. Enjoy! Please review if you feel so inclined. Also, if anyone would like to be my beta…just drop me a line.

                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2: It's Raining Glass, Alleluia! **

After Harry got dressed and hid his horrid magical items under the loose board in his room, he descended the stairs to make breakfast for his unloving and bigoted relatives. Soon all hell broke loose as Dudley entered the kitchen complaining about his diet to anyone who would listen. Uncle Vernon had had enough of his precious boy's moaning. 

"Silence! I'm trying to read the bloody paper. I can't concentrate with all your yapping!" he screamed at Dudley, who looked as shocked as Harry felt. _This is absurd. Why is Uncle Vernon yelling at Dudley? Even when my larger than life cousin behaves like a prat, Uncle Vernon still slaps him on the back and praises him to the high hills. What has happened that I don't know about?_

"But, dad…" Dudley whined finally recovering from the shock that his father had reprimanded him.

"No, I don't want to hear it Dudley especially not today. Not after I received this!" To Harry, all it looked like was a letter. Nothing as important to break up the harmonious family breakfasts that usually were traditional. To Dudley, he knew that he was in huge trouble. In that letter contained his death notice, figuratively and maybe possible literally considering how his father had reacted to it. "Do you know what this is Dudley!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him again.

"Yes…" Dudley whimpered as he hid behind his mother.

"Do you know how disappointed we are?" his father questioned him with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Really, Vernon…I think you are being too hard on the boy. After all, there will be other chances and more opportunities to gain the information that you want Dudley to find out this summer!" Petunia exclaimed as she tried to shield her precious Duddley-kins from the wrath of his father and successively calm down the rage that was sparked within her husband.

"You just don't understand Petunia. You never understand" he spat bitterly. "I need Dudley to take this internship. To spy on **those** people. They are the competition after all and I need to learn the company's dirty secrets so I can put them out of business. When I heard of the internship offered at Foresters Inc., I realized this was the perfect opportunity to give Dudley experience in lying and deception before he took over for me when I retire. Besides those people have cut into our profit margin and we can't afford to lose any more business considering the way he eats around here!" Vernon roared, as he trusted his finger in Dudley's direction, who was whimpering and shaking behind his mother.

"Really Vernon. You're scaring the poor boy!" Petunia criticized as she raised her voice.

"About time someone raised a hand to that boy. He cannot even manage to get a simple internship. A trained monkey could get this internship; hell, even Harry could get this internship! But my son, my own flesh and blood, no of course not! You are a disgrace! All you do is take up space. I want you out of this house by five o'clock tonight. I will not have any free loaders living under my home. Not while I am the head of this household!" Vernon bellowed at the top of his lungs complete with a blotchy cherry red face to match.

"Maybe you shouldn't be the head of this household any longer" Aunt Petunia retorted. It was one thing to insult her, but when anyone insulted Dudley, her precious son, they had crossed the line regardless if they were family or not.

"Is that how you feel then!" he screamed at Petunia. "As that how you really feel!" Petunia nodded mutely. "Fine, I should have never married you. I wasted the best years of my life attached to your bony side. Next time, give me a woman that has some meat on her bones. I feel like I am hugging a bloody skeleton all the time. And what did I get out of this loveless marriage? A son, who you can't tell his face from his rear end! Why would I want this quivering piece of incompetence to carry on the Dursley name?" Uncle Vernon shouted at the both of them. Harry, while feeling pretty overshadowed at this moment, considering that usually he was the focus of Uncle Vernon's tantrums could not believe that his uncle was suggesting that he and Aunt Petunia get a divorce. Harry just didn't understand it. However, one glance at Aunt Petunia knew this could be end of the Dursley's marriage, as he knew it. She was red faced and extremely angry. She was patting so loudly that it was if she had run a marathon. Furthermore, she was shaking uncontrollably with rage. She had had enough of her husband's behavior. He just had to go. 

"If that is how you feel then you can bloody well leave!" Aunt Petunia shouted with equal force. "Dudley and I will be perfectly happy without your constant tantrums to darken our days. There is the door, don't let it hit your ass on the way out!" With that Uncle Vernon made his way across the kitchen to kick Dudley who was no longer hiding behind his mother, but was instead under the kitchen table, rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears. He was stopped in his tracks when the glasses on the table exploded in the air. Soon anything that was made of glass burst open and it was raining little pieces of sharp shards all over the kitchen. _Nothing makes me wakeup in the morning then a shower of glass! _Harry thought dryly as he tried to dodge the sharp pieces. _So much for rest and relaxation this summer. It seems like I am in the middle of This Cursed Life starring yours truly. Everywhere I go death and destruction follow. Where people are killed just for knowing me and marriages are destroyed after I enter the room for breakfast._ What Harry was missing amidst his inner monologue was that if he didn't make the glasses explode in his anger than who did, because he was suppose to be in the room with three other muggles unless one of the muggles wasn't so muggle after all.


	3. Ch 3: Golden Revelations

Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle (3/?)  
**Author:** **Zoz**  
**Author email:** Zozum56@hotmail.com  
**Category:** drama action adventure   
**Keywords:** Dursleys, Harry, 5th year  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so Muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this trio? If so, how can the Dursleys and Harry cope with this revelation? 

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary. 

* * *

**Chapter 3: Golden Revelations **

As the entire Dursley family and Harry remained shell shocked over the spontaneous exploding glasses, there came a steady pounding on the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive.  Since no one looked as if they were going to answer the door, Harry politely offered to see who was there.

            "Don't bother boy.  We don't want the neighbors to see you in our presence as much as they already have to," Uncle Vernon bitingly replied recovering from the chaos that was seeping into his daily life.  As Uncle Vernon went to answer the door, Harry felt lost.  The only sound in the kitchen was made by Dudley whimpering under his breath holding his hands to his ears while rocking back and forth under the kitchen table.  _What should I say to Aunt Petunia and Dudley?  What is the correct thing to say in these types of situations if there is anything actually correct to say!_  After much internal debate, Harry went with, "Are you okay, Aunt Petunia?"  He cringed after he asked his question.  _What a stupid thing to say!  Of course she is not okay!  She just had a huge row with her husband where they concluded that they wished they never married each other._  Before Aunt Petunia had the chance to answer Harry's polite, but seemingly stupid question, they heard Uncle Vernon roar from the living room, "Not in my house, you don't!"  But it was too late because two figures swept into the kitchen wearing cloaks.

            "Mr. Potter?  The name is Scarlet Mahogany and this is Kendrick Green," She stated as she motioned to a tall man dressed in forest green robes with a black cloak and green trim to match.  "I am from the Improper Use of Magic Office and Mr. Green is from the Accidental Magic Reversal Department.  It seems that you have violated the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C.  It is also come to our attention that this has not been your first violation.  Apparently in August of 1992, a Hover Charm was detected at your place of residence as well as in August of 1993, you blew up one, Miss Marjorie Dursley.  In the past, we have overlooked certain behaviors of yours, but due to recent circumstances the Ministry of Magic feels that this will no longer be the case in regarding the Boy Who Lived.  What do you have to say in your defense Mr. Potter?"  Ms. Mahogany declared as she tapped her foot impatiently.  Harry was a lost for words.  _What could he say?_

            "It—ER—it wasn't me!" he choked out lamely.  Ms. Mahogany peered down at him over her thick sparkling red glasses.  "I don't know why or how the glasses burst.  They just did!  As of the charge in 1992, that wasn't me.  It—it was a house-elf."

            "Likely story, Mr. Potter.   Next we know you will be blaming the Muggles that you live with!  Really, it just happened and you just conveniently don't know why the glasses burst!  Take him in Mr. Green.  We will get to the bottom of this.  Perhaps, Mr. Potter would be more willing to talk to the Minister, himself!" she practically shouted the last words as her face became redder and redder to match her crimson robes underneath her black cloak with red trim.  Uncle Vernon began chuckling and suddenly it was an all out roar of laughter.

            "I knew he would finally get what he had coming to him!  He has been living off my family's generosity every since his parents had the decency to get blown up by that mad man wizard.  Finally people are seeing him for the screw up that he really is.  The Boy Who Lived!  Triwizard Champion!  He is nothing more than a common murderer and thief!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed as he waved his hands around.  He looked like a fat bird trying to take flight, but failing because the sheer massiveness of his size kept him grounded.

            "Mr. Dursley, I believe that you are going a bit far.  It is true that Mr. Potter has been given certain allowances in the past due to previous circumstances, but he is not a murderer or a thief!  Furthermore, I will not have you talk so callously about Lily and James Potter in my presence.  They were both one of the most powerful wizards or witches that the Ministry has seen in ages!" Mr. Green exclaimed, annoyed that a mere Muggle would find fault with three of the most prestigious people of the magical world.  "We are going to take Harry in for questioning to get to the bottom of his catastrophe and then we will assign the punishment as the Ministry deems fit."  Harry groaned.  Apparently innocent until proven guilty meant nothing in the wizardry world.  _They already think that I am guilty no matter what I have to say for myself, which was pretty pathetic by the way,_ Harry thought as he chided himself on his defense.  _It wasn't me?  What did you think they were going to say?  Oh, of course, Mr. Potter.  Whatever you say, Mr. Potter.  If you say it wasn't you, then it definitely wasn't you, Mr. Potter!  _Harry groaned again._  This day just keeps on getting worse and worse. _

"Isn't there some sort of magical label or tag that lingers after the magic has been produced that you can use to tell who destroyed these glasses?" Harry asked.

            "I don't see why that would be important, Mr. Potter.  You are the only wizard in the house," Ms. Mahogany exclaimed.  "Stop trying to delay your punishment.  You tactics may work with Headmaster Dumbledore at Hogwarts to get yourself out of trouble, but they will not work with Mr. Fudge and the Ministry.  He will see through your silly charade." 

            _Not very likely,_ Harry muttered to himself.  "Couldn't you just humor me?  If it is my "magical label" then wouldn't it be an open and shut case for you people.  If I am wrong, I promise to come with you quietly to accept my punishment," Harry pleaded while doing his best to turn on his "Boy Who Lived charm."  Privately, he was hoping that if they did agree to this that it better not be his magical label because if it was he had a feeling that he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts and he was going to be facing charges from the Minster of Magic, himself.  _I can see how that would play in the papers.  The headline would read: The Boy Who Lived: Expelled and Disowned.  Uggh!  The press would have a field day with this._

            "I suppose that we could humor the boy, just this once," Mr. Green replied as he performed the charm.  Suddenly, rays of golden light were coming off of the broken pieces of glass and flowing towards Aunt Petunia illuminating her as if she was an angel from heaven.

            Suddenly, there was mass chaos.  Harry exclaimed, "Aunt Petunia, you're a witch?" as Uncle Vernon shouted, "Not over my dead body!" while Aunt Petunia shrieked and fainted to the floor as Mr. Green chuckled, "Why, this does make things interesting!" 


	4. Ch 4: Shades of Gray

Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle (4/?)

**Author: Zoz**

**Author email:**Zozum56@hotmail.com  
**Category:** drama action adventure 

**Keywords:**Petunia, Harry, 5th year  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Rating: **PG-13   
**Summary: **Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so Muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this trio? If so, how can the Dursleys and Harry cope with this revelation? 

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Nothing makes me happier than to see reviews even if they are bad…just slap them down, no censorship necessary =)  I was a bit sarcastic tonight when I was writing and might have poked fun at people's ridiculous ideas such as: Dumbledore being a Death Eater and Professor Snape being Harry's father…those theories just seem so illogical and silly.  Come on people!  It makes no sense!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shades of Gray**

The days after Aunt Petunia's collapse in the kitchen on Number 4, Privet Drive was a haze for Harry.  Researchers from the Ministry had been traipsing in and out of his relative's house at all hours of the night trying to study the oddity that had become Petunia Dursley.  This, as you might imagine, had sent Uncle Vernon over the edge.  His face became purple and he yelled and raged at the "freaks" that kept on occupying his house, until several days later he had had enough.  Therefore, Uncle Vernon grabbed a few precious items and his son complaining that these "freaks" would affect Dudley and change him into the oddity that his wife had become.  He had no sympathy for his wife, anymore.  She had become magical, a behavior that they as a team were determine to beat out of Harry.  Uncle Vernon rationalized that he was not to blame for leaving his wife in her state of need.  _I am not a cad._  He thought.  _I did not sign on for this when I married her.  I wanted a normal life with the wife and the children living in the suburbs.  Content on being stuck in a dead end job, while I dream of retirement, when I will be too old to enjoy the trips I plan to make and the hobbies that I will take up now that my days are free from the drudgery that is work._  Sure, Uncle Vernon was still furious that his son did not manage to obtain the internship that would allow him to spy on his rival company, but he consented to unite against the bigger evil at the moment, which unfortunately were his wife and her newfound magical ability. Consequently, when Uncle Vernon loaded his bags and his son into the company car, he did not look back nor did he have any regrets, not even a single one.

Harry, on the meantime, was concerned and confused.  His aunt seemed to be afraid of her own shadow and would break into wailings at odd times of the night screaming that she was normal or mumbling about the goings on about some neighbor next door.  Professor Dumbledore concerned for both remaining occupants of Number Four paid a visit the third evening after the incident.  Harry was confused how Aunt Petunia could produce magic, even accidental magic at that, and wondered if she was indeed a witch.  Consequently, he asked Professor Dumbledore how this could have happen.

"Ah, my dear boy for the line between Muggles and wizards or witches, in this case, is not as distinct or clear cut as everyone would like to make them.  This is not a black and white issue, but instead shades of gray.  It is possible that your Aunt Petunia was indeed a normal witch that was destined to go to Hogwarts as your mother did, but something in her childhood skewed this path for her.  Perhaps instead she was more determined to lead a "normal" life as she would call it and therefore her magical ability was never recognized."  Harry looked at Dumbledore so questionably that the great professor decided that he must try to explain Petunia's magical ability in a different way.  "Suppose Harry that you contained several genes to become a world class tennis player."

"But I don't play tennis, Professor," Harry replied confused.

"Exactly my point, my boy!"  Professor Dumbledore exclaimed.  "Since you have never played tennis, these genes have either never been activated or have never reached their full potential because you made a choice not to be a tennis player.  Therefore although these "tennis playing" genes are still within your DNA, they are not actualized within yourself and it would be tough to tell the difference between you, a could be tennis genius, and a tennis unhopeful because your behaviors would be similar, unknowledgeable and klutzy about tennis."

"So you are saying that Aunt Petunia made a choice to suppress her wizardry genes however conscious or unconscious it was and appeared to be a Muggle like any ordinary Muggle, as in Dudley and Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Right again, my boy.  Remember that I told you that it is not the talent within ourselves that creates the life we lead, but instead the choices that we make will shape our destiny.  On the situation on hand, it is just my simplistic hypothesis of what possible could have happened.  Of course tennis playing as well as magical ability are behaviors that people perform and we know that genes do not directly code for behaviors instead genes code for proteins which make physical changes within the body when coupled with external sources eventually produce behaviors.  Of course I am not a mediscientist so therefore my hypothesis may be a bit left of center but…"

"But Professor how did Aunt Petunia reclaim her magical ability?" Harry interrupted as Professor Dumbledore was busy determining how scientifically sound his hypothesis was.

"How indeed, Harry.  How indeed.  As we all know from several incidents that you yourself have gotten into that powerful emotion can trigger magical chaos."  Harry blushed at this and looked down as his shoes.  "There, there my boy.  Nothing to be ashamed of. When I was your age, from time to time I did find myself in trouble with the Accidental Magical Reversal Department, too."  Albus chuckled with his blue eyes twinkling.  "Anyways, either this one case of powerful emotion was enough to activate her magical genes that have laid dormant after all these years or perhaps if has been a gradual process where Petunia has felt less and less concerned as of late with how others perceive her and has opened her mind and her heart to magic with this incident as the climax point to her revolution.  This is only my educated guess, though.  We may never know the entire truth."

"What is to become of Aunt Petunia?"

"Well…"  Professor Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the sofa.  "I have asked her to come to Hogwarts and she has consented."

"SHE WHAT?!  You cannot be serious!" Harry yelled in surprise, in shock, and in anger.  Hogwarts was the one place that he felt the most like home and now it was to be invaded from his aunt from hell.

"She took awhile to persuade, but finally she realized that there was nothing here for her in Surrey now that her husband and her son has left."  Dumbledore explained to Harry as he looked like he had been told that Snape was his real father and was taking him to live with the Malfoys, where they would sing songs about world peace and hold hands around the fire.

"What will she do?" Harry exclaimed.  He hoped that answer would not be following him around every bloody second complaining that he was not as handsome as Dudley or as brilliant as Uncle Vernon while handing him a list of chores to do that rivaled the house-elves'.  _Although_.  Harry thought darkly.  _She must have pretty low standards if she considers either one of them intelligent or attractive._

"She has mentioned that she always saw herself as a teacher so…"  _Not Defense Against the Darks…not Defense Against the Darks…if I have one more horrid teacher, I will be toast.  How can Dumbledore presume that she can teach DADA…she doesn't even know first year magic yet!  Oh, I am screwed.  I am so screwed.  That's it!  _Harry thought wildly.  _He wants me dead.  He is really a Death Eater in disguise.  I knew that I saw a victorious gleam in his eyes when I explained to him that Voldemort had overcome the obstacle of nullifying the protection my mother gave me within my skin._

Dumbledore chuckled.  "Calm yourself, Harry.  Your aunt will not be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."  Harry almost leaped for joy, but contained himself.  "Instead I was thinking that she could help Professor Humdrum with Muggle Studies as well as beginning her own _magical_ studies."

"You mean being sorted and living in the dorms?" Harry shuddered.  This was worse than he thought.  Maybe she will be sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or perhaps even Slytherin.  As long as it wasn't Gryffindor, he wouldn't have to worry.

"Not exactly.  I doubt your aunt would want to live with a bunch of teenagers as she learns to become a witch and her education will be more intensive since she will have to learn seven years probably condensed into two or three.  I haven't finished the finer details working out the curriculum as well as working around Professor Humdrum's schedule, but I am sure everything with work out in the end.  Anymore questions, Harry?"  Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

Harry shook his head politely and was at least contented with the idea that at least he didn't take Muggle Studies, so there was no way Aunt Petunia could torture him.  Unfortunately, Harry didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *


	5. Ch 5: Letters, Letters, and More Letters

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle (05/?)  
**Author name:** ZOZ  
**Author email:** Zozum56@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Keywords:** Dursleys Harry 5th year  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**Summary:** Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so Muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this trio? If so, how can the Dursleys and Harry cope with this revelation?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.  
**Author notes:** I had some fun with the font, I hope it comes out…but I am not holding my breath.  All the letters were in different fonts and some of the signatures were in a script-like font it was real cool…if you want to see it and it didn't come out just email me and I will send the chapter in an attachment.  Professor McGonagall's first two lines of her first letter are taken from pg 14 from Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban.  Information from Chapter One: Origins of the History of the Potters was taken from an online source: http://www.coats-of-arms.com/ and scrambled among many surnames.  I hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Chapter 5: Letters, Letters, and More Letters**

            Harry heard a distinct taping on his window as he woke from his deep sleep.  As he rolled over, dark red letters of his alarm clock flashed across his brain.  2:11 am.  _Ugh!_  Tap.  Tap.  Tippy.  Tap.  "Go away…" he muttered sleepily and rolled over again.  The tapping continued.  He sighed.  If he must, he must he guessed.  Slowly Harry got out of bed and made his way over to open the window as seven irate owls flew into his room including his own snowy owl, Hedwig.  _Can't a guy get some sleep?_  Harry looked at the owls confused and then the light clicked inside of his head.  _My birthday, of course!  Geesh, I can be a bit slow sometimes for someone who is supposed to be so brilliant._  Harry thought as he chided himself in his head.  _One of these days, I am going to actually remember my birthday.  Note to self: Remember 16th birthday next year at least one day before actual event._  Harry chuckled as he reached to relieve the owls of their packages.  That was one thing that Harry admired about himself throughout all the horror and the drama that had become his life, at least he had a sense of humor about things.  _That's what wrong with people who choose to side with the dark.  They are far too serious about daily life.  Think about how much happier the world would be if the evil overlords could enjoy to kick back, relax, and laugh at the daily foibles.  He could imagine their to-do list.  1. Death  2. Destruction  3. Development of a Sense of Humor 4. Domination.  Ah, the 4 D's to becoming an evil overlord.  What could be simpler?_  Distracted amidst his inner monologue, Hedwig hooted to bring him back to the present.  _Right.  Presents.  Birthday.  Back on task, Mr. Potter._  He said chuckling to himself.  The two Hogwarts owls looked the most impatient to leave so Harry took their letters, offered them water, and thanked them as they flew out his window.  Harry slit open the envelope and pulled out the parchment.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first.  Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  Due to recent circumstances, there will be a change in curriculum for fourth years and above.  All effected students will be required to take: Dueling: Defense and Offense, History of the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies.  Therefore you will be required to drop at least one, possibly two courses in order to fit these new courses into your schedule for next year.  As of right now your course load is as follows:

Potions

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

History of Magic

Charms 

Defense Against the Dark Arts 

Transfiguration

Herbology

It is recommended that you drop History of Magic and/or Divination, however the ultimate decision is yours to make.  Please note that you are not allowed to drop core classes only electives.  Please send a return owl with your decision no later than August 20th.  A list of books for next year is also enclosed.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

                    Harry almost dropped the letter since he was in so much shock and anger.  _Damn it!  Muggle studies.  Damn, damn, damn!  I must have done something awful in my previous life to deserve this hell._  Harry groaned again and was afraid to open his other letters because of the bad news that they could contain.  _Great, Aunt Petunia and I three times a week staring at each other for the whole bloody school year.  Oh.  This is going to hell.  Uncomfortable, Prolonged, Educational Hell._  Harry tried to look on the bright side.  _Well she can't ignore me now that she has to teach me.  And at least I get to drop Divination._  Although he began to wonder if he got a fair trade as he opened his second letter from Hogwarts bracing himself for any bad news. 

Dear Mr. Potter,

                    I am pleased to inform you that you have selected to be a prefect for the upcoming school year.  You are to be a role model for your fellow students and promote respect for all Hogwarts faculty and staff as well as your peers regardless of their House.  You should encourage everyone to obey the rules set by the Headmaster and report any rule breaking immediately to Professor Dumbledore or your Head of House.  Remember you are second in command behind the teachers.  I know that you will take your duties seriously and bring pride and respect to the Gryffindor House.  Congratulations.  Below is a list of other fifth year prefects and enclosed is your prefect badge.

**Gryffindor**                        Hermione Granger                Harry Potter

**Hufflepuff **                        Susan Bones                         Justin Finch-Fletchley

**Ravenclaw**                         Padma Patil                           Terry Boot

**Slytherin**                           Millicent Bulstrode               Draco Malfoy

Yours Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

                    Harry wanted to laugh out loud.  How could they make him a prefect!  "_Report any rule-breaking immediately," they can't be serious.  I break the rules all the time.  Am I supposed to report myself over and over again?  This was the silliest thing he heard._  He took out the prefect badge from the package.  It was silver in the shape of the Hogwarts crest with an etched P in the center.  On the back of the badge was his name engraved _Harry James Potter_ with _Gryffindor House_ sparkling up at him.  Harry was pleased that he was made a prefect like his mother and father before him, if only he could figure out a way around the reporting thing.  _Perhaps Sirius would know_.  _I bet my dad and him got into loads of trouble.  They must have figured something out, either that or spent all their free time in detention._  Chuckling, he picked up the letter and package that Hedwig had brought.

Dear Harry,

                Happy Birthday!  How has your summer been going?  I hope that the Dursleys are treating you well.  You have my number if you ever need anything, right?  Once again Hedwig was marvelous and showed up at my door right when I was beginning to wonder how this was going to get to you in time.  I saw this when I was roaming around Diagon Alley and thought that with enough practice you could give Ron a run for his money.  The exciting feature is that it has a lesson book with an interactive design. (The charms are in the book)  I hope you like it.  I was amazed at the handcraftsmanship.  Sometimes the wizardry world really amazes me.

Curious to see what Hermione had given him, Harry opened the package and then gasped.  It was a chess set, but the most marvelous chess set Harry had ever seen.  He read the label off the box: Pennington's Professional Chess Set: Magical Creatures Edition Three. Each piece was a different magical creature, charmed to display the behaviors, mannerism, and coloring of the creature they represented.  The knights were hippogriffs, the pawns were electric blue pixies that jabbered strangely, the bishops were basilisks that flicked their forked tongue and stared at him with their large yellow eyes, the rooks were gorgeous Swedish Short-Snout dragons that roared while emitting a tiny brilliant blue flame while the king was a magnificent phoenix that blinked benignly at Harry and the queen was a pure white unicorn with a golden horn in the center of its forehead.  _Wow._  Harry was speechless.  _Hermione had done it again with the perfect gift; _Harry contemplated, thinking back to when she got him the broomstick servicing kit._  She really is an amazing girl,_ he mused as he turned his attention back to her letter.

                Congratulations on being named prefect.  I had a feeling it would be you.  I am so excited!  I heard that you are able to communicate with other prefects, Head Girl/Head Boy, Dumbledore, and your head of House directing through the badge.  Isn't that exciting?  It will be like a wearable walkie-talkie.  I can't wait to try it out as soon as we get to Hogwarts.  Ron hasn't heard the news about you being named prefect and I figured you would want to tell him so I conveniently left that out in my most recent letter to him. 

                I also have been looking in the Daily Prophet for any news of You-Know-Who's return but so far it has been quiet.  Either that or Fudge is playing Mr. Censorship again.  It is hard to tell.  Has your scar hurt at all?  Anything strange happen of late?  Ron has been surprisingly quiet.  He has only written to me four times this summer.  I think I should feel hurt.  I am assuming that he is just too busy to write to one of his best friends.  Honestly, where are his priorities!  Well, I don't want to put you in the middle of yet again another one of our fights so I will bid adieu. Oh, I was going to be in Diagon Alley on the last day of summer, could you meet me there?  That way we can get our books and supplies and have a chance to catch up.  I have already owled Ron and he said he could make it.  If not, I will see you on the Hogwarts Express.  Once again Happy Birthday and Congrats.

Love from,

Hermione

                    Harry groaned.  He had forgotten that Ron hadn't been name prefect and he felt guilty.  _Maybe he will be okay with it.  He never seemed to want to be a prefect and constantly made fun of Percy._  Harry shook his head.  _Having both your best friends receive the honor and not you has got to make him feel left out._  Harry sighed.  There was really nothing he could do about it and tried not to worry about Ron's reaction when he found out.  Harry shifted through the packages and letters on his bed until he found Ron's.

Dear Harry,

                Happy Birthday!  My summer has been pretty interesting.  Dad and Percy are obviously hiding something from the rest of us Weasleys', but I am sure I can figure it out.  I think it has something to do with Dumbledore and You-Know-Who.  Fred and George spend ridiculous amounts of time in their room inventing jokes and those crazy sweets.  Do you know someone gave them money to help them on their way?  Crazy, I tell you.  It is just crazy.  They keep on telling me they have an early birthday present to buy me when we get to Diagon Alley, but I am a little nervous.  I wonder what it could be? (At this Harry chuckled) 

                Have you got the letter about the curriculum change?  I wanted to drop Potions and I was so annoyed when we couldn't.  But at least I can say good-bye to Divination and History of Magic.  The Dueling class sounds great!  I hoped I get paired up with Malfoy. Then I could do some serious damage without getting detention.  Have you heard?  Hermione is a prefect.  I hope it is not going to go to her head.  She kept on going on about walks and talks but I had no idea what she was talking about so eventually she just dropped it.  She said Malfoy was made prefect too, but didn't say who was the Gryffindor's boy prefect.  (At this Harry groaned)   Do you think it's Dean? Or maybe Seamus…No, no how about Neville?  Ha, ha.  Anyways, your birthday present is from Ginny and me.  Yes, she still has a crush on you.  Go figure.  Stop being so noble, so she can get over you.  You need to learn to act like a prat because I think five years is a bit long for a schoolgirl crush.  Maybe if you asked Malfoy nicely, he would teach you.  Ha, ha.  Anyways, I figured that we should get you a new watch since yours was broken saving my arse in the second task.  Enjoy!  Oh, can you make it to Diagon Alley on the last day of summer to get supplies and meet Hermione and me?  I hope you can.  Well until then, have a great summer and keep yourself busy.

~ Ron 

PS:  What is with Hermione?  She seems a bit cold.  Has she said anything to you about it?

PPS: There is a letter from Fred and George in the package too.  Wouldn't say what it was about though.  My whole family has been a bit too bloody secret this whole summer.  __

                Ha.  So much for not getting into the middle of the whole Ron/Hermione situation.  It seemed destined that he was going to play middleman.  _Oh well.  It could be worse._  He opened the package searching for the letter from Fred and George.

                                                            Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

                                            George Weasley, Co-CEO *  Fred Weasley, Co-CEO

Dear Mr. Potter,

                    We would like to officially thank you for your generous donation to our fledgling company, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  We bestow upon you the title of investor, which entitles you to try and have all prototype merchandise, a vote in all-important decisions concerning the well being of the company and the employees, and the opportunity to propose future merchandise and store expansion ideas.  We hope to have a very profitable business partnership.  As you requested, we will keep your involvement in the business a secret and support any decision to make yourself publicly linked with WWW.  We have enclosed a sample of prototype merchandise for you to try and experiment with.  Enjoy.

Sincerely,

Fred Weasley

Fred Weasley

Co-CEO

George Weasley  

George Weasley

Co-CEO

                    Harry laughed.  Fred and George were something else.  He couldn't wait to try out the prototype merchandise and was excited and pleased that they gave him a vote in the company.  _It looks like they have been really busy this summer._  He glanced over at the other letters and packages that the owls have left after they had drunk some water and rested a bit.  There were three letters remaining in the pile with accompanying packages.  The first one was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wishing him a happy birthday and sending the annual birthday cake along with mince pies.  _Thank god for the Weasleys'.  Now, I don't have to live solely off the diet food that the Dursley's call a balanced meal.  The question is a balanced meal for whom?  A rabbit?_  The next letter was a short note from Hagrid explaining that he was abroad doing a favor for Dumbledore, but had run into a book Harry thought he might be interested in.  Harry opened the package and out tumbled a red leather bound book with the words: History of the Potters written in golden lettering across the front.  Harry stared at the book in shock.  He flipped to the first page, which read:

                                                        **History of the Potters******

                                                                                  Chapter One:  Origins

                The Potter name first appears in Hampshire where they were seated from very early times and were granted lands by Duke William of Normandy, their liege Lord, for their distinguished assistance at the Battle of Hastings in 1006 AD.  However, there have been unsubstantiated rumors that the Potter name can be linked to the infamous wizard Godric Gryffindor, whose daughter married none other than Roger Potter sometime in the eleventh century.  The first Potter with sufficient recorded historical evidence was Robert Potter, born in 1017 AD, who is believed to be the grandson of G. Gryffindor.  Robert was a powerful wizard, who later came to establish the foundation of the occupation of Auror.  Consequently, many future Potter heirs find their place among the ranks of this pretentious magical law enforcement.  

Crest: An arm and hand holding the golden cup of Justice. 

Coat of Arms: Scarlet shield bordered in black and gold with a blue cross between three golden unicorn heads.  

Motto: Aut vita libera aut mois gloriousa. (Latin translation: Either a free way of life or my glory.)

                Some of the first settlers of this name in America were:  Henry Potter who settled in Virginia in 1619, one year before the "Mayflower"; John Potter who settled in Virginia in 1638, married, and had seven children from whom many of the present North American Potters are descended.  Enoch Potter settled in Georgia in 1773; Vincent Potter settled in New England in 1676…  As Harry began flipping through his book he saw that it was eventually divided into chapters of important wizards and witches that were Potters according to certain time periods.  He was disappointed to see that there weren't any chapters on his parents, but there was one on his grandparents.  He was about to flip to the last chapter to read it when he was realized that there was one letter left in the diminished pile of good tidings and well wishings for his birthday.  Thus, Harry decided that he would read that letter first and then turn to his attention to the chapter about his grandparents.  He was just about to slit open the letter when he heard a tapping at the window.  Harry gasped.  _What is Fawkes doing outside my window?  And what is she carrying in her claws?_

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed my first 4 chapters!

Nothing makes me happier than to see reviews even if they are bad…just slap them down, no censorship necessary.  On a side note: The power of your reviews made me write more quickly…see one person can make a difference =)


	6. Ch 6: Love, Honor, Truth?

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle (06/?)  
**Author name:** ZOZ  
**Author email:** Zozum56@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Keywords:** Dursleys Harry 5th  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB

  
**Summary:** Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so Muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this trio? If so, how can the Dursleys and Harry cope with this revelation?

  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

  
**Author notes:** Once again, the biggest complaint seems to be that my chapters are too short.  The good news is that every chapter has gotten longer than the last, so there is hope that one day they will be long enough.  Also, there seems to be a big debate on whether it will be H/Hr or R/Hr fic.  To be honest, I am not exactly sure which way it will work out or if anything concerning the ships will actually work out in this fanfic.  I can tell you that I am an avid H/Hr fan for the sole reason that this ship just seems to be more stable and I can picture them having a future...and they are so cute together.  R/Hr…I can see them dating for a while, but then breaking up…badly with lots of anger and throwing of breakable objects at people's heads.  If the ships do come into play, they will be more of a subplot than the main plot.  I find it a bit annoying to read fan fictions that the whole plot is based upon the tangled love lives of the Potterians…It tends to cheapen the whole Harry Potter story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Love, Honor, Truth? **

            Harry was in shock.  Fawkes, Dumbledore's magnificent phoenix, was outside his window tapping to be let in.  Soon, his shock led to fear as he opened the window for the glorious scarlet and golden bird.  _Is Professor Dumbledore all right?  Surely, he cannot be in serious trouble.  He's the greatest wizard of our time!_  Fawkes seemed to sense Harry's unease as he settled down on Harry's bed and gave him a reinsuring thrill.  The sound of the phoenix's music calmed Harry and he reasoned that Fawkes would be anxious and distressed if Professor Dumbledore was in serious trouble.  Therefore, Harry turned his attention to the unusual object clutched within his talons.  It was a red leather square, thirteen centimeters by thirteen centimeters, with the picture of a phoenix branded into the surface of the object.  It was the most curious thing Harry had ever seen because every five seconds or so the object would change shape.  First a triangle, then a rectangle, oops! there's a trapezoid, and once again back to a diamond.  However, the image of the branded phoenix remained constant in no matter what form the object took.  Wondering if it was some sort of magical birthday card, Harry grasped a hold of the ever changing curiosity and felt the familiar tug behind his navel as his bedroom on Number Four Privet Drive melted away in a swirl of colors and a howl of wind that was whipping passed the horror struck face of one Harry Potter.

            He suddenly slammed into the ground and surprisingly remained standing regardless how weak his legs felt at the moment.  Harry was furious at himself.  How could he be so stupid as to be tricked by a Portkey after what had happened the first time?  _At least there is no one else along for the ride_, Harry mused as he tried to make out his surrounding amidst the darkness that was swirling all around him.  Suddenly, someone two feet to the right of him lit a candle with his wand.  The person was wearing blood red robes with the picture of a phoenix emblazed on the left side of his chest.  As he dropped his hood, Harry gasped.

"Professor Dumbledore?!"  In which the Headmaster of Hogwarts just smiled and nodded his head while his blue eyes sparkled merrily.  In his left hand, he held a golden candle whose flamed danced joyously in the slight breeze that came from an undisclosed location.  Harry looked down and realized that he and Professor Dumbledore were on a black marble platform with the picture of a phoenix engraved within its surface.  That same picture was on the leather object that had brought him here and was depicted on Professor Dumbledore's red robes.  The candle cast eerily shadows around the room as the lights began to play within the darks.  Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore spoke in a loud and clear voice, "Harry James Potter.  You have been brought here upon the night of your birth to be offered a place in the Order of the Phoenix."  Harry gaped at Professor Dumbledore.  _The order of the what…?_  "Is there anyone among us who challenges his membership?"

A red robed figure emerged from shadows.  "He is too young, Albus.  This is a waste of the Order's time.  He is a mere fifteen-year-old boy.  What qualities and skills can he bring to benefit the Order?"  The man's hood was up and the darkness of the room left the man unrecognizable.  However, the voice was laced with malicious intent and scorn.  Although the timbre of the voice did not sound familiar, the tone was identifiable.  _Snape?  Nah…that man is too stocky to be Snape.  Maybe a distant relative of some sort or just another admirer of the Harry Potter fan club._  Amidst the seriousness of the situation, Harry felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  

"Is there anyone amongst us who will defend Mr. Potter from these accusations?"  A slight figure step towards the light and spoke without removing her hood.  "There are dark times ahead of us and instead of fighting amongst one another on who or who is not worthy on entering the Order we should spend our time wisely devising tactical plans or defensive strategies.  Those who dwell upon petty excuses such as age are no better than those we fight against.  Today, you may be prejudice upon those who are younger; tomorrow, I fear that we will be rejecting people based on the pureness of their blood.  Prejudice in any form is wrong and should be slain like the dangerous dragon it has been become.  The true measure of a man is not within his physical trappings of his age, his appearance, or his heritage.  Instead, one can discern the worthiness of a man through his actions and his behavior.  Mr. Potter has proven himself on numerous occasions to be worthy of our trust and he has displayed the ideals on which our Order has been found on: Love, Honor, and Truth.  Furthermore, the phoenix, the symbol of our Order, has judged the boy and deem him to take his place within the circle."  The woman stepped back and was enveloped within the darkness.

The circle of wizards and witches that surrounded Professor Dumbledore and Harry were quiet, whether in deep thought over what was previous said or gathering one's views to challenge his membership, Harry did not know. 

"Is there anyone else amongst us that challenges Mr. Potter?"  Professor Dumbledore's question was met with silence.  "Then according to the traditions of the Order, we shall put Mr. Potter's membership to a vote.  Please remember that gold indicates a negative response, while scarlet signifies a positive reply."  Starting on the far left from the platform, the witches and wizards lit their candles, with the color of the flame becoming either scarlet or gold depending upon their decision.  Halfway around the circle, the first golden flame was seen, not surprisingly by the wizard, who proclaimed Harry to be too young.  However, he was not joined by any more golden flames.

"Harry James Potter.  The Order of the Phoenix resides upon the three ideals of Love, Honor, and Truth.  You have been judged by the phoenix on the ideal of Love when you had enough fondness and respect to call Fawkes to champion your side when you were in the Chamber of Secrets.  You have been judged by the present members of the Order on the ideal of Honor when you on numerous occasions have stood and fought against Voldemort and everything that he stands for. The last ideal, the ideal of Truth, is something that you must judge yourself upon.  How do you respond?"  Harry's mouth went dry.  He had no idea how to answer such a question that Professor Dumbledore had proposed.  _Truth…_Harry mused within his head.  _Truth? What exactly is truth?  Is there such thing as the truth?  Don't our prejudice and our perspective color everything we say or do?_  Harry was confused and felt stupid as all the members of the Order were staring at him expectantly him to make some type of eloquent speech no doubt.  He had nothing.  Simply nothing.

"ER…If I must judge myself upon the ideal of Truth then I must say that not all my actions and behavior have been truthful, or even honorable for that matter. (There was a gasp heard around the circle.)  There was no honor, no love, and no truth in letting Cedric Diggory die on the night of Voldemort's rebirth. (Surprisingly, no one flinched at the mention of his name.)  I hid behind a gravestone during my duel with Voldemort.  Where is the honor, the truth in that action?  A braver man would have stood and faced him throughout the entirety of the duel.  A better wizard would have killed him.  The only reason I escaped at all was because of my pride and shear luck.  I refused to die like a coward and thus my arrogance forced me to stand.  I told myself that if I were going to die, I would die defending myself.  And what did I think about when I thought I was going to die?  I thought: Why me?  Why do things always happen to me?  I thought about how I would never see my friends Ron and Hermione again, about the pain that I would put them through when they found out that I had been murdered, and about how I wished I could spare them from this pain.  I though about Quidditch, about how I would never again feel the sense of freedom to be flying on a broom and the extreme joy in catching the snitch for Gryffindor.  But most of all I was angry.  Angry at life for taking me so soon…angry at my parents for dying and having to grow up an orphan, depending upon other people's mothers and fathers to give me love, support, and direction…angry at Voldemort for ripping apart my life.  I didn't think about the battle between the Light and the Dark.  Or what my death would mean to the wizardry world.  I thought about myself.  And consequently, I was selfish."  Harry had tears streaking down his face, but either he did not notice or more likely he did not care.  Instead of wiping them away, he continued.

"Everyone thinks that I am some sort of hero.  An idol, something to praise and raise to the heavens.  But I am none of those things.  I am just a boy.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Sometimes I lie to my professors to get out of detention.  Sometimes I keep secrets from those around me.  Sometimes I break the rules by sneaking out of bed after curfew or by going into the Forbidden Forest.  Sometimes, well…most of the times, (Harry cracked a weak smile) I embellish my homework to please a certain Divination professor.  These of the truths of my actions.  Not what you have heard or read in the newspaper or even what you wish to believe because it makes you sleep better at night.  Harry Potter is not a hero. Harry Potter is not always truthful.  And Harry Potter wonders if he deserves a place within this Order."  Silence met the end of Harry's speech.  No one said a word; even Professor Dumbledore seemed to be a lost at what to say.  Never before had they had a prospective member deny that he was truthful, instead every member tried to persuade the Order that not a second went by that they were not thinking about the three ideals.  Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Harry," he said softly. "You are indeed a special boy.  You don't make excuses for yourself or pretend to be someone you are not.  You do not try to deceive others or yourself by exaggerating your honorable actions and you understand you are not perfect, but yet you do not let that cripple you.  The honestly you have shown tonight is remarkable in any wizard or witch regardless of their age, their heritage, or their bloodlines.  The Order would be honored if you would accept our offer of membership."  Harry didn't know what to say.  He was so sure that Professor Dumbledore would admit that he had made a mistake and ask him to leave.  Therefore, he grinned shyly and told him that he accepted.  Professor Dumbledore smiled and continued with the ceremony.

"Do you agree to come to the aid of any member of the Order of the Phoenix and lend your assistance even though if may cost you your life?"

"I do."

"LOVE!" the circle chanted.

"Do you agree to fight against the darkness that threatens to envelope the world and lend any resources available for this fight?"

"I do."

"HONOR!" the circle chanted.

"Do you agree to keep the rituals and discussions of the Order of the Phoenix a secret and not to discuss it with those who are not within the Order?"  Harry hesitated when he thought of Ron and Hermione but still answered:

"I do."

"TRUTH!" the circle chanted.

 "I now pronounce within the presence of all these witnesses that Harry James Potter is an official and active member of the Order of the Phoenix.  May the colors of scarlet and gold be always dear to your heart and the ideals of the Order imprinted upon your soul."  With that the sound of the phoenix song was heard, as Fawkes flew into the chamber carrying a box within his talons.  As Fawkes deposited the box in Harry's hand, he opened it to find a beautifully crafted phoenix pin cast in gold with rubies for his red plumage and gold for his tail, beak, and talons.

"I hope you accept this pin as a symbol of our trust.  May you wear it to remember your oath to the Order."  After Professor Dumbledore said these words, he handed Harry his own blood red robes with the symbol of the phoenix in the left corner of his chest.  Professor Dumbledore explained that these were the dress of the Order and could only be worn for meetings, rituals, or when an important event may arrive, while the phoenix pin can be worn daily.  Harry put these robes over his clothes and fastened the pin to them.

"Who amongst us will serve as Mr. Potter's Golden Guardian and be his mentor throughout the time that he is a member of the Order?  The Guardian will teach him the history of the Order, the rituals, and remind him to practice the ideals of Love, Honor, Truth," Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I will."  A man replied who stepped forward carrying a candle with a scarlet flame.  Harry was curious to see who this man was, but he did not remove his hood.  _As long as it is not someone hideous like Professor Snape, I am safe._  Harry thought darkly.

"Sirius Black has offered to be your Golden Guardian, do you accept?" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry.  His face broken into a smile, in which he applied, "Yes.  Yes, of course."

"Let it be done," Professor Dumbledore replied and with his wand he created a golden phoenix that sparked in the air and flew into the body of Sirius, then into Harry's, and returned to its original position sparkling in the air, but this time half of it was gold and half of it was scarlet.  It twinkled in the air for a minute and then it faded away.  After everyone had extinguished their candles and they had lit the torches on the walls of the chamber, the ceremony was over.  Soon, members congratulating him on his acceptance into the Order surrounded Harry.  Finally, Sirius had the chance to get Harry away from the mob of people. 

"Happy Birthday!"  Sirius told Harry as he enveloped him in a bear hug.  "Did you like your present?"

"Actually, Sirius, I haven't had the chance to look at it.  Fawkes interrupted me when I was going through my mail."

"Did you get to read my letter?"

"ER…no.  Sorry, I will do as soon as get back to my room.  Thanks for the present too."

"Wow, then.  I am impressed.  Well, I was impressed before and now I am just stunned."

"Huh?  What are you talking about Sirius?"

"Your speech upon Truth…you made it up right on the spot.  You are really something else, you know that?"  Harry blushed at this remark, but still seemed a bit confused.

"Weren't you supposed to make it up on the spot?  Was I supposed to predict in my morning tea leaves or something that I would be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix and they would ask me to make a speech upon the ideals of Truth regarding my daily life?"  Sirius laughed at Harry's question and quizzical look.

"No, no.  But in my letter I hinted that I would be seeing you soon and to think about the truth.  I guess you didn't get the hint.  Not like you needed the hint anyway."  Sirius smiled, one of those rare smiles that light up his face and made one forget that he had spent twelve years of life in Azkaban, the wizard prison.

"How is everything?  How's Professor Lupin?"

"Oh, he is here somewhere.  I am sure we can find him if we look hard enough."

"Are most of the professors from Hogwarts members?"

"No, not exactly.  Only if they possess a special skill.  Professor Flitwick is because he was a champion dueler and Professor McGonagall is because she is bloody scary (Harry chuckled at this) and of course being an Animagus helps."

"And Professor Snape too…because of his ability to brew potions?"

"No, Harry.  Professor Snape is not a member.  He can't be."

"Why?"

"He's a Death Eater.  Or was that is.  Once you take that mark, the phoenix will never judge you to be worthy enough to be a member.  It's a safeguard really.  That way we cannot have any Death Eaters in the Order spying for Voldemort."

"Oh, then if it wasn't Snape who didn't want me to join, then who was it?"  Sirius looked uncomfortable as Harry asked his question.

"I won't worry about it Harry.  Almost no one gets an unanimous decision except for Dumbledore and your father."

"Really?!  My dad was in the order!  How about my mother?"

Sirius chuckled.  "Yup, her too."

"People didn't want her to join either?"  Sirius groaned silently.  _How had they got back to this topic again?  Harry is just too perceptive.  Maybe I can throw him._

"Maybe one or two people at the time.  Some backwards wizards thinking that is too dangerous for witches to be in the Order, but she showed them.  She was a bloody good member.  Great on finding experimental charms for us to try out and she was brilliant in the field as well."

"Do I know who it was?"

"Know who what was?"

"Sirius!"  Followed by a sigh.

"I don't want you to read too much into this, but I suppose you have a right to know.  It was Amos Diggory."

"What?!"  This had not been the name Harry thought it would be.  He was hoping it would be someone he didn't know at all.  Now he wished Snape were a member so it could be him.  He felt awful.  "Is it because of Cedric?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Sirius sighed.  He wanted to throttle Diggory.  _If I could just find the damn bastard_, he thought as he was scanning the crowd.  "I don't know, Harry.  I think it is because he doesn't want to see another boy put in a dangerous situation if it can be helped.  He is just looking out for your welfare and trying to protect you."  Sirius said soothingly.

Harry looked at his godfather and now his Golden Guardian and truly wanted to believe him, but he kept on thinking that Mr. Diggory's reasoning was more on the lines of he didn't want his son's murderer to be within the same organization as himself than he was concerned for Harry's welfare.  Sirius looked at Harry, who was frowning and looking at his feet, and got angry.  _The poor boy!  He has been through enough already.  Just let him have a normal school year that is all I ask._

Unfortunately for Harry, his life was never typical and definitely wasn't going to stoop so low to be described as normal, no matter how hard Sirius pleaded.

* * *

 ****

***** **The ideals of Love, Honor, and Truth are taken from the ideals of the Phi Mu Fraternity and the Sigma Nu Fraternity.

Nothing makes me happier than to see reviews even if they are bad…just slap them down, no censorship necessary. On a side note: The power of your reviews can make me write more quickly…see one person can make a difference or a bunch of people…9 to be exact because when I see nine reviews for a chapter, I start cleaning up and seriously thinking of posting the next chapter soon.  Now you know the inner workings of my brain, try not to be too scared. =)


	7. Ch 7: Madame Evans

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle (07)  
**Author name:** ZOZ  
**Author email:** Zozum56@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Keywords:** Dursleys Harry 5th year  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB

  
**Summary:** Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so Muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this trio? If so, how can the Dursleys and Harry cope with this revelation?

  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

  
**Author notes:** Petunia's "list of things to buy" is taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone on pg 66-7.  Some of the quantities are revised and changed since Petunia will be condensing her magical education and be an assistant professor for Muggle Studies as well.  Therefore, books of my own creation have been added to the list.  I know there has been some grumbling that poor Aunt Petunia hasn't been given enough pen space even though she one of the title characters.  Have no fear…she will have her 15 mins.  I can't say that she will show up in every chapter, but she will be in the majority especially since we are getting closer to Hogwarts and the plot with begin to thicken with each chapter.  Think of Prisoner of Azkaban…Sirius wasn't in every chapter, but he was in a good many or at least thought about and mentioned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Chapter 7: Madame Evans**

            Finally the day that Harry had been waiting for had arrived: the last day of summer.  In a couple of hours, Harry would be in Diagon Alley with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.  He could tell them about everything that had happened during his holiday: the splitting of the Dursleys' marriage, Aunt Petunia's new found magical ability, and his induction into the Order of the Phoenix.  He hadn't told them anything about the chaos that consumed his life because he felt that it wasn't something he could put in a letter.  He wouldn't know where to begin.  It was just all too strange for Harry's liking.  _At least I will never complain about my life being boring, _Harry thought.  _Nope, it's definitely anything, but boring.  I may die of shock if it ever was considered normal and then I would have to get a hobby to fill up my new free time._ (Harry shuddered at this.)_  Ugh.  No one should ever be told to get a hobby.  That is the most insulting thing you could say to someone, to go get a hobby.  Almost as bad as "Die, bitch, Die!"  Maybe it's even worse.  At least with dying it's over soon…with a hobby it's a slow painful torture where at awkward first encounters usually the third thing out of your newly acquainted stranger's mouth after "what's your name?" and "what do you do for a living?"  is "so what do you do for fun?"  And don't be fooled with that question, it is just "what's your hobby?" in disguise.  Dressed up in different words, but it's meaning is clear enough.  _Actually in Harry's case it is more like: "Oh, my god your Harry Potter!?" followed by "Can I see your scar" and then the dreaded hobby question, but you get the point.  

After Harry's musings about hobbies, he had decided to go find Aunt Petunia to ask her to give him a ride to Diagon Alley.  _Maybe she will actually say yes.  Hmmm, wouldn't that be something?_  So he headed to the most logical place she would be, the kitchen.  After all, it is morning and she does need to eat.  _I still believe she is human_, Harry thought as he scratched his head in confusion._  She may not think so now that she is classified as a witch, but I still think witches need to eat._  Harry scratched his head again (and reminded himself to change shampoos) ashe thought of his memories of the Great Hall during meal times.  He suddenly remembered Hermione's one day fast during the Opening Feast in his fourth year and how it was quickly broken at breakfast the next morning because she was starving.  (Harry then smiled at the memory and shook his head.)_ That confirms it.  Witches do eat!  Thank god for my great memory.  _Still smiling to himself, he headed to the kitchen to find his aunt reading the paper and yes, eating.

"Aunt Petunia…(she looked up over her newspaper) could you…ER…could you drive me to London so I can get some supplies for school?"  Harry asked nervously hoping that she would say yes because he had no idea how else he was going to get there.

She studied him for a moment and replied: "Fine, as long as you will show me where I can obtain these items once I am there."  She handed him a bit of parchment, which had a list of some sort written on it:

**************************************

**Things I need to buy:**

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. Two sets of dress robes (color optional)

3. Four sets of Hogwarts faculty robes (color optional, but black preferred)

4. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

5. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

6. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

7. One wand

8. One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

9. One set of glass or crystal phials

10. One telescope

11. One set of brass scales

12. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1, 2, and 3) by Miranda Goshawk

13. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

14. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

15. Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

16. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

17. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jagger

18. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

19. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

20. So You Want to Learn About Muggles, Aye? by Cassandra Magi 

21. Muggles and Their Trinkets by Joseph Technical

22. How to Turn Rugrats into Qualified Wizards Without Maiming Them First by Muse Patience 

*******************************************

Harry stared at list and then at Aunt Petunia and then back at the list again.  This action continued for a while.  It could make anyone sea sick just looking at him, bobbing his head up and down as if he was vigorously nodding about some unheard question instead of in shock and horror over what this year would bring him now that Aunt Petunia would be living in Hogwarts.  She cleared her throat and asked, "So?  Is it a deal?"

            Harry answered: "Er…sure, fine.  That's fine."  _Inwardly he groaned.  Damn it!  Now I have to baby-sit her and I might not have a chance to talk to Ron and Hermione privately to tell them everything that is happening with me lately._  She glanced at him sharply as if trying to read his mind, but failed.  

"We should go then," she said. 

"Um…right."

And with that the aunt and the nephew headed to the car with the journey to be known forever as the "car ride of awkward silence."   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry!  Harry!  Over here!  Hey!"

            Harry turned around to see where the familiar voices were coming from and noticed Ron and Hermione with huge silly grins on their faces waving from the steps of Gringotts, the wizard bank run by goblins.  Harry's face broke in a huge smile as he ran to greet them.  At the same time, Ron and Hermione were running towards him.  Picture the scene in slow motion with cheesy music playing in the background and then you will understand the reunion of the Gryffindor Trio.  Except for one thing.  Aunt Petunia didn't run to greet them.  Instead she stalked after Harry waving her list in front of his face, after she caught up to him, of course.

            "Harry, remember we have things I need to buy.  And you promised to show me where these things are!  You can talk to your (she glanced at Ron and Hermione) little friends another time.  My time is precious and I will not have it wasted listening to the idle chit chat of hormone driven teenagers," she spat.  Ron and Hermione gaped at her in horror.

            "Is that your…is that your…what is she doing…I…huh…your aunt?" Ron sputtered.

            Aunt Petunia glanced at Ron coldly.  "Yes.  I am Harry's aunt, but I would like to keep that quiet.  I will also be helping Professor Humdrum in Muggle Studies this year.  Therefore, you may call me Madame Evans.  Is that clear, young man?"  Ron smiled weakly and nodded his head.  She's scarier than Professor McGonagall, Ron thought, and seems a little bit more off balance too.

            "Evans?" Harry questioned.

            "It's my maiden name," she snapped.  "Surely, you don't think that I would keep…no, no not at all.  I am done with him."

            "And Dudley, too?" Harry asked quietly.  Harry saw her soften her gaze and look pensive.

            "Well, he won't answer my letters or take my calls so there is nothing I can do at the moment except hope he comes around," she replied with tears in her eyes.  With this, Hermione and Ron began to feel uncomfortable seeing as they felt they where intruding on a private family discussion.

            "How did you…?" Harry asked.

            "Dumbledore…he found them for me."

            "Is that why he…"

            "Yes that is one of the reasons why he visited us.  He wanted to make sure that you were okay too," Petunia replied and scowled.  Harry noticed that she seemed angry with that for some reason.  As if even in her time of tragedy, everyone's attention couldn't be focused solely on her.  She always had to share her spotlight with someone else.  When she was a child, it was Lily and when she was married, it was Vernon, and now it seemed that the title belonged to Harry.  _Maybe that is why she doesn't want anyone to know that she is my aunt.  That and as she says it paints a huge bull's eye on her back._  Harry sighed and turned his attention back to his aunt whom looked a bit distraught.  

            "We should probably go buy your things, Aunt Petunia."

            "Don't call me that!"

            "Call you want?"

            "You know.  The feminine version of uncle."

            "What am I suppose to call you then?" Harry asked confused.

            "I told you already!"

            "ER…"

            A sigh.  "Madame Evans.  Boy, you are dense.  I just explained to you not over five minutes ago that you…"

            "I though you meant Ron and…Hermione."

            "No, I meant all of you, of course!" Aunt Petunia (no, Madame Evans) said angrily.

            "Oh." Harry replied.  Then he turned to Ron and Hermione.  "I just need to go help Aun-…ER, Madame Evans buy her things, but I'll be back in about an hour when I am done.  So, I will meet your in front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at about one so we can catch up and talk?"  Ron and Hermione quickly agreed and they parted ways for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Do you think this makes my butt look big?"  Madame Evans asked Harry as she stood frowning into the mirror while she tried on black dress robes with tiny silver stars sprinkled around the fabric.

            "What …?!" Harry sputtered and choked.

            "Simple question.  My butt, does it look large or not?"

            "I am not answering that question!  You're my aun-…ER, soon to be assistant teacher helper or something," Harry said obviously embarrassed and fumbling around for words.

            "Fine, I'll ask someone else.  Someone will taste," she spat obviously pissed that he didn't answer, "no, nothing could make your butt look large," which is the right answer in case any males were wondering.  Therefore, she hopped off the platform and began to search for victims, ER customers to ask the question to.  After hearing numerous times that her butt looked marvelous in those robes, she purchased them and everything else on her list that could be bought within the shop.  Harry glanced at his new watch that Ron and Ginny had given him for his birthday.  _Damn, I have five minutes to meet Ron and Hermione.  I wonder if we are done with everything._

            "Ah, Aun- Madame Evans (Harry quickly corrected again as she shot him a death glare) do you have everything?"

            "Yes.  And we can go now."

            "Actually, I am suppose to meet Ron and Hermione in about five minutes for ice cream…you could come if you like," Harry explained as he silently prayed that she would decline his offer.  She snorted.

            "Not on my time you don't…I won't waste time listening to…"

            "…hormone driven teenage chit chat," Harry interrupted.  "Yes, I know, but they are my best friends, and I haven't seen them all holiday, and I need to go meet them in about two minutes or they are going to be worried."  She snorted again.  (The snorting was really beginning to grate on Harry's nerves.)

            "Not if you want a ride home," she threatened.  _Ah, finally, _Harry angrily thought.  _I was beginning to wonder when she was going to threaten me into submission._

"Fine!  I will find my own ride home, but unlike you I have people who care about me and are waiting for my company so if you don't mind this is where I will say good bye and see you back at home," Harry shouted angrily.  People on the streets began to stare them as they shot daggers at each other via their eyes.  His aunt looked furious.

            "Fine!  Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" she screamed at him as she turned on her heel and stormed away while looking for the exit of Diagon Alley.  He was a bit confused.  He cursed Aunt Petunia silently in his head_.  There is no door.  We are in the middle of a bloody alley! Geesh!_  But that was the least of his problems as the front windows of stores began shattering, marking the pathway of one angry Petunia Evans.  _Damn it, Aunt Petunia.  Control your bloody magic!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

            "Harry where have you been?  You're ten minutes late.  We were so worried.  We were just about to go search for you."  Hermione asked concerned for the well being of her friend.

            "Oh you know, the usual.  Getting into a huge row with your magical muggle aunt…no wait teacher in front of everyone.  And then of course that fact that she can't control her magic and sent huge storefront windows shattering and bursting all around her.  It was a really great show.  It was raining glass, again, and I had to dodge those dangerous shards," Harry muttered.  Ron started laughing.  

            "That is hilarious!  She didn't…oh, I wish I could have seen the look on her face when she and then she…and you said they all shattered!  Brilliant, just bloody brilliant!"  Ron gasped through his laughter.  Hermione shot him a disapproving look.

            "Really, Ron.  That is extremely insensitive.  Poor Harry.  So you aunt is magical now, how is that possible?"  Hermione said as she once again reprimanded Ron who was still laughing and gasping for breath.  He quickly filled them in on the break up of the Dursleys' marriage and Dumbledore's hypothesis on how his aunt gained magical ability.

            Hermione frowned.  "I suppose that makes sense…it just seems so…"

            "Suspicious," Harry interrupted.

            "No…weird.  Simple.  I don't know.  Why isn't this a more common problem then?"  Hermione asked. 

            "How many Muggles, do you think, are that repressed and also could have been magical if they were a bit more open minded?  It can't be that many at all.  Probably a good portion of them never become open minded and therefore never recognize their magical ability, too," Harry countered.

            "I could ask my dad.  Maybe he would know."  Ron offered.  (Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley, worked at the Ministry of Magic in the department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.)

            "Hmmmm…yes that's a good idea, Ron.  And when we get back to Hogwarts we will definitely need to…" Hermione said thoughtfully as she tried to figure out how it was possible that Aunt Petunia manifested her magic.

            "…go to the library!"  The boys cried together and then began laughing.  Hermione stared at them disapprovingly and then couldn't help but crack a smile.

            She puffed up her chest and in her best Percy imitation voice she replied, "The young people now of days don't know how to respect authority.  Laughing at a prefect, how horrible.  What is the world coming to?"  The boys just laughed harder at Hermione's silly antics, they had never seen her in such a good mood.

            "Oh, that reminds me," Ron said as he wiped his tears from laughing so hard on his shirt.  "Who made Gryffindor prefect for the boys, Hermione?  Surely, you must know?"  Hermione and Harry exchanged a nervous glance across the table.

            "Er…I did, Ron," Harry answered hesitantly.

            "What?  No seriously.  You couldn't have.  You get detention almost every other day.  Even more than I do…well maybe not more, but definitely equal.  Who was it?"  Ron replied thinking Harry was trying to be funny.

            "No, Ron.  It really is Harry…"

            "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before this.  Things have been so crazy lately with Aunt Pet- Er Madame Evans and then the induction… I just forgot.  I am really sorry."  Harry blurted out doing his best to apologize for his thoughtlessness and simultaneously praying that Ron wouldn't care that he and Hermione were prefects and he wasn't.

            "Oh.  No, that's all right.  It's understandable.  Well, congratulations you two.  Well done," Ron said slowly in a quiet voice with a pained expression on his face probably thinking that he was doomed forever to be in the shadows, first with his family and now with his friends.  

Harry was furiously thinking about how they could get off this painful topic and on to more neutral territories when Hermione asked, "An induction?  An induction into what?"  He gave her an uneasy glance and then looked at Ron who was looking like he swallowed a lemon with the tight painful expression of his face.  _Hell no, I am not going there now.  That would just add fuel to the fire.  _

"Actually I can't tell you now.  It's not private enough," Harry lied as he glanced around Diagon Alley.  "People might overhear and that would definitely not be a good thing.  I'll tell you on the train or perhaps in the common room where it will be more private."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione replied.  "Speaking of which, I am so excited about the new curriculum!  I wonder if they will get new professors to teach those classes or just have the old professors teach them.  I can't wait for the dueling class.  It looks so exciting!"  

"What classes are you dropping?" Harry asked.

"History of Magic.  What about yourself?"  Hermione replied.

"That's it?  Oh, no.  You are not going to pull the stunt like you did our third year?" 

Hermione shook her head at this and replied, "It was really hard for me to decide.  I thought about dropping Ancient Runes, but that is just too interesting.  And then I thought of Care of Magical Creatures, but I couldn't do that to Hagrid.  Of course Arithmancy was definitely out and they wouldn't let you drop any core classes, but I talked to Professor McGonagall and she said that I could drop another course later if it got to be too much."

"Well, I am dropping History of Magic and Divination, which I add that I am thoroughly happy to get that off of my plate.  No more predicting my demise three times a week for homework.  I am sure that will do wonders for my self esteem," Harry answered and smiled brightly.  Ron chuckled, seeming to snap out of his depressed state that he was in.

"I'm going to miss the old bat," Ron smirked.  "On second thought.  Good riddance."  And with that the Gryffindor Trio laughed and the uncomfortable atmosphere of the day was forgotten as they joked about their holidays and wondered who could possibility be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

* * *

Nothing makes me happier than to see reviews even if they are bad…just slap them down, no censorship necessary. On a side note: The power of your reviews can make me write more quickly…see one person can make a difference or a bunch of people…9 to be exact because when I see nine reviews for a chapter, I start cleaning up and seriously thinking of posting the next chapter soon. Now you know the inner workings of my brain, try not to be too scared. =)


	8. Ch 8: It's Tradition

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle (08)  
**Author name:** ZOZ  
**Author email:** Zozum56@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Keywords:** Petunia Harry 5th  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**Summary:** Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so Muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this trio? If so, how can the Dursleys and Harry cope with this revelation?

  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

   
**Author notes: **I want back and forth over what house to put Aunt Petunia in.  There really isn't a clear-cut answer.  After rereading all the parts Aunt Petunia makes appearances in within the first four books, I have finally come to a decision.  There were two houses that I though she could do very well in.  I won't tell you which ones as to not spoil the surprise, but I think I am pretty satisfied with my final choice.  Sorry that this chapter was not out quicker, but a number of things made this chapter difficult to write and plan…namely the Sorting Hat's song!  Damn poetry!  I hope you will enjoy as I present chapter eight of Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle.  (This is also my favorite chapter to date!  I love it!!---yea tooting my own horn.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 8: It's Tradition**

            "You want me to RUN at THAT?" Aunt Petunia shrieked and looked at him as if she considered her nephew mad.   

            "It's tradition," the green eyed boy patiently tried to explain.  "Every first year runs at the wall between platforms nine and ten.  I did.  My father did.  Your sister did.  If you don't hurry up, we are going to miss the train."  Harry began tapping his foot and looked rather annoyed at his aunt, who was red faced and angry by this point.

            "I refuse.  I will be KILLED! This is RIDICULOUS!" she spat.

            "You are making a scene.  People are staring at us," Harry whispered anxiously.

            "Oh, and I suppose a middle age woman running at a brick wall in the middle of daylight with a cart full of magical items at top speed would NOT make a SCENE?!" Aunt Petunia replied sarcastically.

            Harry was getting rather tired of this.  They had been fighting for approximately (he glanced at his new watch) eight minutes and she still refused to budge.  They had exactly ten minutes before the train left and he would be damned if he was going to miss it because his aunt was too afraid to trust him.

            "Fine!  Stay.  I don't care!  I, however, refuse to sit here and argue with you when you have obviously made up your mind.  See you at Hogwarts… in the next week or so.  I am sure someone will come and pick you up eventually."  And with that, Harry shrugged his shoulders, walked over to the wall, and leaned against it, casually disappearing right before his aunt's eyes.  As Harry started walking towards the scarlet train, he heard something behind him.  Patting and out of breath, his aunt stood glaring.

            "It's tradition," she said coldly and swept by him and onto the train.

~~*~~

"You took the Knight Bus home last night?" Hermione questioned with a deep frown on her face.

            "Well, Aunt Petunia and I had that row…and she told me it was either come home with her and miss seeing you guys or have ice cream and be stranded.  I took abandoned, but loved," Harry smiled, which lit up his face and gave him a boyish charm.  Ron laughed, while Hermione was a bit put out.

            "You could have been hurt or captured or worse!  That was extremely dangerous taking the Knight Bus alone now that You-Know-Who has risen again.  What if Death Eaters had gotten you?"  Hermione asked concerned.

            "Geesh, Hermione!  I think Harry is old enough to decide what he can and cannot do.  The Knight Bus is perfectly safe.  He wouldn't have taken it otherwise, right Harry?" Ron said jumping in trying to diffuse Hermione's annoyance, but only making it worse.

            "Honestly!  That's not the point!" Hermione snapped.  "Harry should be extra careful.  He shouldn't be taking unnecessary risks at a time like this.  He could have waited a day to see us.  If he had explained the _entire_ situation, we wouldn't have been angry."

            "We're his best friends!  He had to spend the _entire_ holidays without us!  And here you are telling him to wait another day, when he was bursting with information to share with us.  I knew you were a stickler for rules, but that is just cruel!" Ron answered angrily.

            They continued on this vain for a good five minutes when Harry began to wonder if they had forgotten he was still in the compartment.  He decided he had to act and act quickly if he was ever going to get peace anytime soon.

            "Mum (he glanced at Hermione) and Dad (he shifted his attention to Ron).  I appreciate the concern, but really I am fine. (Hermione began to open her mouth angrily, but Harry put his hand up.) But in the future, I will be more concerned for my safety and try not to take any unnecessary risks. (Ron began to frown as he thought Harry was siding with Hermione.)  However, trouble has a way of finding me no matter how safe I am, but that doesn't mean that I should go looking for it.  Okay?" Harry said.  "Am I off the hook with both parents?"

            Ron and Hermione began to laugh and nodded their heads in agreement.

            "Good!  So who is up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Harry questioned.  _Damn.  This is going to be a long year. And three little words could solve all their problems,_ Harry thought,_ and mine._

~~*~~

            The hours began rushing by and soon the compartment that contained the Gryffindor Trio was silent as all three teenagers were fast asleep, dreaming and looking forward to the feast in the Great Hall.  However, the door slid back and three Slytherins entered the compartment unnoticed by the napping triumvirate. 

            "This is too perfect," Draco chuckled glancing at the slumbering Gryffindors.  "Ready for some pay back?" Draco whispered remembering the hex marks that had taken weeks to heal after their last run in with the Gryffindors at the end of term last year.  "I think blackmail would do the trick.  Where's Potter's trunk?" Draco asked while he searched the compartment.  "Ah!  Found it.  No thanks to you two."  Draco glared while Crabbe and Goyle scratched their heads and stared blankly at him.  As Draco was rummaging through Harry's trunk, he came across some interesting information.  First it seemed that the Golden Boy of Hogwarts was corresponding with one, escaped convicted of Azkaban, Sirius Black.  _Hmmm.  That is interesting and unusual._  He pocketed the letter.  Finally he hit gold, but threw it out of the way.  _I'm rich.  I don't need to steal anyone's galleons especially not poor orphaned Potter's._  And then Draco's hand came into contact with the Invisibility Cloak.  As he smiled his wicked smile, Draco chuckled and said "Gotcha."  He took the cloak, glancing back at the still sleeping Gryffindors and swept from the room with his two bodyguards in tow.  _Potter's all mine,_ Draco chuckled as he opened the door to the compartment and walked into the corridor.

~~*~~

 The train began to slow down as it approached Hogwarts and Ron was the first to open his eyes.

            "Oh, shit!  We're here and we haven't changed into our robes!  Harry, Hermione!  Hey!  Get up.  Have we been sleeping all this time?  That's crazy!"  After a couple minutes of prodding both of his friends, they finally woke and frantically began putting on their robes.  Soon, house elves began popping into the compartments on the train and grabbing trucks.  They heard Hagrid bellow, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" from outside the Hogwarts Express.

            "We are going to be late! We are going to miss the Sorting!  We kind of prefects are we!  Oh, I can't believe this.  Our first duties as prefects and we are going to be sacked!  Sacked on the first day.  That is going to be a record!  What will everyone say?!"  Hermione started to ramble as she began wringing her hands.  Ron and Harry took a hold of her arms and yanked her out of the train.

            "Come on, Hermione!  Run!" shouted Harry as they took off after the horseless carriages.  Panting they made it to the last couple of carriages and jumped in.

            "See, nothing to it!"  Harry smiled as they all collapsed and tried to catch their breath.

            "We are never, and I mean NEVER (gasp) going to fall asleep aboard the Hogwarts Express again! (gasp)  What if something more (gasp) serious had happened?  That was so irresponsible!  Anyone could have walked (gasp) in the compartment and done anything!  Next time, two sleep and (gasp) one stands guard."  Hermione wheezed trying to catch her breathe.

            "I am really trying to take you seriously.  Honestly, 'Mione.  But you look like a fish out of water," Harry joked as Ron and him began cracking up with laughter.  Hermione tried to be angry, but she could never stay angry with Harry for very long.  Instead, she gave him a weak smile and hit him on the shoulder.

            "So Harry gets away with murder, while I can't even look at you funny without getting your knickers in a twist?  That hardly seems fair," Ron whined.

            "I'll tell you what Ron.  Next time you defeat the Dark Lord, give me an owl and I will let you _think_ of insulting me, free of charge," Hermione replied with a smile and a wink.

            "Oh, she got you there Ron!" Harry laughed and punched Ron in the shoulder.  Ron looked between Harry and Hermione and knew that he had been beaten.

            "All right! I concede.  You win, oh perfect prefects!" Ron moaned in an exaggerated manner while putting up his hands in mock surrender.  "Just please don't take away my supper."  And his stomach grumbled in agreement.

            "You're too much," Harry laughed shaking his head.

~~*~~

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly walked into the Great Hall and took their seats with the other Gryffindors.  Most of them were staring at the trio quizzically.

            "What happened?" Ginny whispered to Hermione as she sat down next to her.

            "We overslept a bit.  Thanks for waking us up!" she replied huffily.

            "Sorry," Ginny whispered back guilty.

            But soon their conversation was interrupted as Professor McGonagall opened the doors of the Great Hall with a loud bang and led the first years into the hall toward the Sorting Hat.  At the very end of the line was Aunt Petunia.

"Shoot me now," moaned Harry as he covered his hands with his eyes.  

Aunt Petunia towered over the first years as an elephant over a mouse.  She looked ridiculous and distinctly uncomfortable.  Soon the whole Hall was looking at Madame Evans whispering and pointing.  Asking themselves how could this woman be a first year?  "Aging potion gone wrong?" questioned Blaise Zabini of Slytherin.  "Overprotective parent?" asked Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw.  "No, she is a pureblood eleven-year-old giant!" exclaimed Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff.  However, none of the students' guesses were even close to the reason why Aunt Petunia was really here at Hogwarts.  But, she was spared any more speculations as the Sorting Hat broke into song:

"_I have seen over a thousand suns,_

_But my brains are as good as gold._

_I will look into your heart,_

_And discover the qualities of which I am told._

_Those who are clever with wit,_

_Belong to the house of bronze and blue,_

_Within the fair walls of Ravenclaw,_

_You will find friends whom are true._

_Those who contain ambition,_

_And are lured to the essence of power,_

_Take the emerald snake as their symbol,_

_And reside in the house of Slytherin, hour by hour._

_Still those who believe loyalty _

_To be their greatest skill,_

_Do remain in the house of Hufflepuff,_

_Where you may get your fill._

_Or at last if you must be brave and noble,_

_There is only one house that will do,_

_For the scarlet and gold lions of Gryffindor,_

_Will surely welcome you._

_So try me on!  Don't delay!_

_Slip me upon your head._

_Remember that the faster the sorting,_

_The sooner you'll be fed."_

"Here!  Here!" yelled the Weasley twins and banged their forks on the table while everyone laughed and clapped for the Sorting Hat's song.

"When I call your name, please put on the hat and sit on the stool.  Then precede to the table that the hat announces," Professor McGonagall patiently told the first years, whom all looked a bit green around the edges including Aunt Petunia.

"Addison, Herbert!"

"Ouch.  That's a Hufflepuff, if I ever saw one!" laughed Ron viciously.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed warningly.  The older students honestly found the sorting rather boring unless they knew personally whom the first years were, being sorted.  Therefore to liven up the yearly event, they would place bets based solely on the appearances of the students, trying to deduce which house each first year would be sorted into before the hat announced it to the hall.  The student with the most correct guesses at the end of the sorting would win the pot of money.  Everyone who played found it to be an amusing and definitely time wasting activity that diverted their attention from their grumbling stomachs and heavy eyelids.  

"Harry?" Ron inquired.

"Put me down for Hufflepuff," he grinned wickedly.

"Harry, you really shouldn't be playing this game.  It's demeaning!  And you're a prefect now.  You should be a role model for your fellow students, not a guide book on what not to do!" Hermione whispered huffily. 

"It's all in good fun, Hermione.  Come on.  Play with us! Next year, the first years will be seated with us doing the same thing to the next group of first years.  It's tradition!" Harry replied.

"She's just angry that when she was a first year that most of the hall thought she looked like a Slytherin!" Ron laughed, poking fun of Hermione, who did not look in the mood at the moment.

"You don't understand.  It's not fair that most people thought you two would be Gryffindors," she hissed back.  However, the argument was soon interrupted as the Sorting Hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Harry and Ron slapped each other on the back and replied "One for one!" while Hermione just glared.

Soon ten students had been sorted with Ron at nine wins, one loss, and Harry at seven wins, three losses, when the name to send Harry moaning and covering his eyes again was called.

"Evans, Petunia!"

"Knowing my luck, she'll be a Gryffindor," Harry groaned.

"So is that Gryffindor then?" Dean Thomas, a fellow fifth year, asked with a quill ready to record Harry's guess.  Harry nodded his head unable to look as Aunt Petunia walked quickly to the stool and picked up the hat.  Instead of completely covering her head like it did to most first years, it perched lightly on top of her head like a normal hat.  

It was quite a comical sight.  It seemed that Aunt Petunia was trying to look at the hat that was talking to her in her mind by rolling her eyes up to the top of her head and fixing it with a glare.  However instead of looking menacing, she looked a bit deranged.

Ron laughed beside Harry.  "Make mine Slytherin, Dean!"

"Sure thing, Ron," Dean replied and recorded Ron's guess on his scroll.

"Put me down for Ravenclaw," Hermione softly said.  Ron and Harry were completely shocked.

"But…but…you're…you're a…PREFECT!" Ron sputtered emphasizing the last word as if it was sacred.

Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Harry's playing, too," she pointed out.  "Besides, it's tradition!" she also countered, which caused the Gryffindor Trio to burst into fits of laughter while the Sorting Hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!"  Although instead of heading to the Ravenclaw table for a seat, Madame Evans quickly walked over to the High Table and sat between Professor Snape and Professor Sprout.

"What is going on?" Seamus, also a fifth year Gryffindor, whispered to Dean.

"I heard she is an assistant professor," Dean whispered back.

"A professor of what?" asked Orla Quirke of Ravenclaw.

"Muggle studies!" replied Kevin Whitby of Hufflepuff.

"She is a Muggle?  That doesn't seem right," complained Malcolm Baddock of Slytherin.

"No, not a Muggle.  A magical Muggle.  She's just found out that she is a witch!" exclaimed Susan Bones of Hufflepuff.

"Is it true that she is Harry Potter's aunt?" questioned Dennis Creevey of Gryffindor.

All these whispered conversations and more were circulating the Great Hall as Madame Evans sat calmly in her seat glaring at anyone that bothered to gossip about her in front of her face.  Soon everyone was silenced at "Fisher, Flora" was called to be sorted.

"Slytherin!" remarked Harry, Hermione, and Ron together and grinned wickedly.

"She really is unpleasant looking," Ron remarked.

"You can say that again," Harry replied.

~~*~~

 After the sorting was over and the feast was eaten, Professor Dumbledore, who was dressed in midnight blue dress robes with silver moons and stars woven into the fabric, rose from his chair and began to speak.

"Now that the house elves have done a marvelous job in the kitchens as usual and we are sufficiently stuffed, I need to make the traditionally reminders to start off the year with the hope that maybe this time (he glanced at the Gryffindor table) that certain students will take heed and follow the rules.  Therefore, the Forbidden Forest is still (he chuckled) forbidden and visits to Hogsmeade are only allowed for students who are in their third year and above."

"I am also happy to announce that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will be reinstated this year with tryouts being the second week of term.  Please contact Madame Hooch if you are interested in playing."  ("I think I am going to trying out," Ron whispered to Harry who responded with "awesome!")

"We have two new faces joining the Hogwarts faculty for this year.  Let me introduce you to Petunia Evans, who will be the assistant professor of Muggle Studies.  Madame Evans has lived as a Muggle for good number of years (Dumbledore's eyes twinkled) and she has just discovered her magical ability.  I know that you will make her feel welcome as she pursues her magical studies here at Hogwarts and helps you with yours."  There was a polite clapping as Aunt Petunia rose from her seat and sat down as the applause died down.

"Let me also introduce your new Defense Against the Darks professor, Arabella Figg.  Professor Figg currently is an Auror who had agreed to take a year leave from the Ministry to come teach to you the proper ways to defend oneself against the Dark Arts."

"With Voldemort's return, I cannot stress how important is for each one of you to take care of each other and to take care of yourself.  A wise man said we are only as strong as our weakest link.  That is something that I firmly believe.  Therefore, I have changed the curriculum at Hogwarts to reflect the current times.  In order to defeat the enemy, you must first understand the enemy and then find his or her weakness.  That is why it is a requirement for all students fourth years and above to take Dueling: Defense and Offense, History of the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies.  It is not the responsibility of any one person to defeat Voldemort, (his eyes flicked over to Harry) but instead it is all of our responsibilities in order for our children and our children's children to grow up in a time where their childhood will not be cut short due to violence, suffering, and hatred.  Remember that there will come a time in your life when you have to choose between what is easy and what is right.  Remember that your actions have consequences for not only yourself, but also for those around you. Do you want to look back upon your conduct and cringe because you allowed your petty behavior to break the bonds of trust, loyalty, and friendship and have permitted hatred and prejudice to encroach upon your heart?    Remember that the faculty, staff, and students of Hogwarts are here not only to support you in your learning, but also to guide you through the dark times that unfortunately may befall us.  Remember you will always be safe at Hogwarts and always welcome within these walls even after you graduate."

There was a stunned silence within the Hall, as Professor Dumbledore paused to catch his breath and shift topics. 

            "I am sure everyone is tired from the journey on the Hogwarts Express and eager to get into bed.  If the first years will follow the prefects, they will show you where your common rooms are.  Good night!  Be sure to get plenty of rest because you wouldn't want to be tired for your lessons tomorrow." 

            Chuckling to himself, Dumbledore sat down as students began getting up from their tables and heading to the doors of the Great Hall.

            "First year Gryffindors!  First year Gryffindors!  Gather around," Hermione yelled through the din.  "I'm Hermione Granger and this (as she motioned to Harry) is Harry Potter.  We will be your prefects for the year.  If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask either Harry or myself.  If you follow us, we will show you where your common room is."  Hermione was just about to turn around and lead them out of the Great Hall when a timid boy in the back raised his hand.

            Hermione smiled, "Yes…"

            "It's Dan…my name is Dan Parsons."

            "Yes, Dan.  You have a question?" Hermione asked again.

            "Actually, it's for Harry."

            "Okay, shoot," replied Harry looking confused.  _What can he answer that Hermione can't?_

"Can I…can I see your scar?" Dan asked shyly.  Harry didn't no whether to groan or laugh, but indulged the first year with a smile.

            "Sure, sure."  Harry answered and lifted his hair off of his forehead to reveal his famous trademark, the scar in the shape of a lightening bolt.

            "Wow!" gasped the Gryffindor first years as they all crowded around Harry's face to get a better look.  Harry looked at Hermione pleadingly as if to help him get out of this mess, while Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and grinned giving him her best you-put-your-foot-in-it-now-deal-with-it look.

            "Harry, it's tradition.  Every Gryffindor needs to catch a good glimpse of your famous scar.  It's like our unofficial mascot," Hermione whispered in his ear, while now it was Harry that didn't seem to be in the mood at the moment.  The only thing that Harry could think of was, _Screw tradition!_

            Screw tradition, indeed.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to all who reviewed! 

Nothing makes me happier than to see reviews even if they are bad…just slap them down, no censorship necessary. 


	9. Ch 9: Draco's Revenge

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle (09)  
**Author name:** ZOZ  
**Author email:** Zozum56@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Keywords:** Harry Petunia 5th year  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**Summary:** Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so Muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this trio? If so, how can the Dursleys and Harry cope with this revelation?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** The question of the day: Why doesn't Aunt Petunia like Arabella Figg? Let's just say she wasn't too thrilled to find out that Arabella was a witch and living on the same street as her after all these years. Furthermore after all that time, Aunt Petunia never suspected that she was magical even after all her snooping and gossiping with the neighbors. Makes Aunt Petunia a tad uneasy that witches and wizards can behave so "normally" and pass themselves off as productive members of society without arousing suspicion. She begins to feel edgy and wonders who else that she knows are hiding secrets from her and thus it leads her to her hatred of Arabella. (Classic "Fear of Unknown coupled with Lack of Control" Anger)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 9: Draco´s Revenge **

"Oh, no," Harry groaned staring at his course schedule that Professor McGonagall had just passed out. "We have Double Muggle Studies this afternoon...and before that Potions. Oh, shoot me now."

"Only if you shoot me first," Ron replied, grinning. Over the years, Ron, after being surrounded by Harry and Hermione, had picked up the various Muggle phrases and sayings and was beginning to fit them into every day occasions, only sporadically becoming confused at the random things that Harry and Hermione had happened to mention from time to time.

"At least you don't have Divination to worry about," Hermione pointed out. Harry was about to reply when there was a sudden rushing noise above their heads.

"Mail's here!" Dean cheerfully announced. Suddenly there were hundreds of owls swooping down to various students, delivering packages and letters before heading off through the windows from which they came. On this day, however, something wasn't right. There were roughly sixty or so owls holding pieces of parchment within their talons just circling the ceiling of the Great Hall waiting until all the other owls had delivered and left before they began their descend. Although instead of delivering their letters to a respective person, they simply released the parchment from twenty feet above the ground.

It was a sea of fluttering paper dancing lightly within the air. It reminded Harry of the summer before his first year when several dozen Hogwarts acceptance letters had come flying through his chimney and littered the air around him. Reaching up to grab one of the mysterious sheets of parchments, Harry's heart jumped to his throat.

_Bloody hell._ Within his hands contained one birthday letter from Sirius Black to Harry Potter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Happy 15th Birthday! Congratulations on winning the Triwizard Tournament, too! Sorry I haven't written to you recently, but being an escaped convict from Azkaban makes it hard to find suitable birds to make the delivery. Although, I have a feeling that I will see you soon, seeing that you will be inducted into the Death Eaters within the week. Next time, however, try not to blame the Dark Lord for your own murders. It was not very wise, and tends to make him a bit cross. Something about not receiving the glory of the kill only the backlash. Therefore next time, I urge you to be more careful._

_I heard it was a Hufflepuff, though, and that is something that you should be proud of. A bunch of loyal fools is all that entire house will amount to. The only good Hufflepuff, I say, is a dead Hufflepuff. Next time try to kill more than one. I know you are probably not ready for thirteen people in one curse, but practice makes perfect. Remember to brush up on the Unforgivables seeing how you may need them in the induction. I will see you soon, Harry, and have a good birthday._

_                                                                                                 Sirius_

Harry Potter was shaking in his seat. A million thoughts were running through his head. The first and foremost was: _This is NOT the letter Sirius wrote to me, not even remotely close._ He was going to be sick. Hundreds of Hogwarts students were reading the letter and passing it on to their friends. The sounds of angry bees buzzing met his ears, and he was quickly reminded of the school's reaction to when he was announced as the fourth champion. A quick glance at the Hufflepuff table told him that they were not taking the letter well at all. 

           _If looks could kill, _Harry thought darkly.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione whispered softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ron moved on the other side to do same thing while giving him a concerned glance.

But Harry barely heard her for at that moment Draco Malfoy yelled across the hall, "Decide to come clean, Potter! A bit of a dramatic confession even for the Boy-Who-Lived. Next time, don't bother. We could care less who you decide to kill in a jealous rage. I don't think this won you any brownie points in Cho Chang's favor either. It's not nice to kill the boyfriends of the girls you want to shag!"

However before Harry could react to Malfoy's taunting, Professor McGonagall was at his seat.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to see you in his office, immediately..." (Ron and Hermione also jumped up in support of Harry, while protesting that the letter wasn't true, but she waved them off and glanced at them pointedly) "Alone, Mr. Potter, alone." Harry rose in his seat and lifted his head up high for he would not give the satisfaction to whomever had engineered this prank to see that it affected him in any way. But obviously, it had. For his right hand was shaking in rage and his emerald eyes where flashing with dangerous intent. At that moment, Harry looked so powerful and malicious that it added more legitimacy to the letters. As he walked with Professor McGonagall out of the Hall and towards the Headmaster's office, Harry glanced at the other houses. The Hufflepuffs looked dangerous, the Gryffindors concerned, the Ravenclaws confused, and the Slytherins amused. As Harry was almost out the doors, he caught the eye of one Draco Malfoy, who smirked and mouthed, "Missing anything?" 

~*~

Harry gasped at he entered Professor Dumbledore's office. "What...what is SHE doing here?" Harry questioned as he stared dumbfounded at Professor Dumbledore, while his aunt gazed at him coldly.

"Harry, she IS your legal guardian at the moment. And considering that the situation is serious, I feel that it is in everyone's best interest that Madame Evans be present for this conference," Dumbledore said firmly. "Harry, do please, take a seat."

Harry, however, seemed torn between remaining on his feet or sitting in the chair. Finally, he decided to comprise and stood in front of the chair. "Am I going to be expelled?" Harry asked anxiously.

"What? No, of course not. Frankly, I am more concerned about the inquiry at the Ministry than anything else at the moment," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Inquiry at the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked weakly. "I don't understand. What for?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed while his aunt merely looked bored. It seemed as if she wasn't even paying attention, which given the circumstances was probably true.

"Albus. As interesting as this conversation is, I have classes to prepare for AND to attend. Surely this could wait?" Harry's aunt questioned in a sickening sweet voice as she ignored Harry's confused expression. Professor Dumbledore frowned and turned his attention to Harry's aunt.

"Petunia, this is a serious matter. Harry may have to testify about his connection to Sirius Black before the Ministry," Professor Dumbledore explained, "and they will not take kindly to the fact that Harry has aided and abetted a fugitive from Azkaban. They may insist on Veritaserum being used when he is questioned, but considering his age and prominence if may not be necessary." Harry froze. _Veritaserum?_ He thought weakly. _Good lord! All the secrets I know will come spilling out of my mouth if they ask the right questions._ He thought of all the people he would hurt. Flashes of Sirius's face, the Weasleys', and Hermione's entered into his mind. Then he gasped and sunk into the chair, overwhelmed. _The Order! The bloody Order! If anyone finds out about the secret society, it will be my entire fault!_ Harry's eyes widen in fear. _And how can they protect the world from Voldemort, if the members were unmasked. They will be targeted and killed and then the wizardry world will be defenseless considering since the Ministry stills denies that Voldemort has returned_, Harry thought darkly_. Perhaps that is one of the main reasons behind the fabricated letter besides humiliation, questioning my loyalties, destroying my godfather, and causing me pain._ Harry winced. The image of Cedric lying spread-eagled on the ground entered his mind. "_Kill the spare. Kill the spare," _echoed in his head, but Harry tried to shake those memories out and turn his attention back to Dumbledore and his aunt.

"Albus, I do not understand, how the mess my nephew has gotten into should relate to or concern me in any way. Surely, you can take care of the situation without my help," Madame Evans said coldly.

Just as Professor Dumbledore was about to reply, Arabella Figg walked briskly into his office.

"Professor! We have a situation brewing in the Great Hall. The Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs seem to be in an all out war over recent events. It is chaos, Albus. Magical chaos!" Harry turned to look at the new Defense Against the Darks Arts professor, and fell out of his seat.

"Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked shocked. Last night at the sorting ceremony, he did not pay attention to the new professor because he was too busy worrying over what house his aunt would be sorted into and praying that it wouldn't be Gryffindor. But now standing before him was none other than his elderly neighbor, who on occasion would baby-sit Harry and torment him with stale cake and pictures of her many cats.

"Mr. Potter," she said primly. "Madame Evans." (motioning her head to acknowledge his aunt)

"Did...did you know she was a witch?" Harry asked his aunt.

"Of course not! Had I known, we would have never left you with her. She's a frea-" but Aunt Petunia cut off her train of thought as Professor Dumbledore glanced at her sharply. The two women were left to stare at each other menacingly. Under different circumstances Harry would have found this amusing, but right now he thought he was going to be sick.

"Albus, I...!" Both women exclaimed. Then turned to each other and once again glared. 

"Oh, by all means have his attention. We cannot have the ruddy children hexing each other. It will be a shame if they actually did any damage to one another. One less rugrat to teach. One less frea-wizard to grow up. Oh, the humanity!" Madame Evans said mockingly. However, Professor Figg chose to ignore Petunia's tauntings and persuaded Professor Dumbledore to return to the Great Hall to deal with the bloodshed between the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors. However as Arabella reached the door to Dumbledore's office, she turned to Aunt Petunia and quietly muttered, "bloody Muggle." At which, Aunt Petunia replied with "sodding freak."

                                           ~*~

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Where are you?"

Silence. "The library, of course."

A chuckle. "Oh, of course."

"Harry, you really shouldn't be communicating with me through the badge unless it has to do with prefect duties. You remember what Professor McGonagall said about abusing power and being a role model for your peers?"

"Yes...but this has to do with prefect duties!"

"Oh?" More silence. Then a biting of the lip.

"Isn't it the duty of the prefects to know where the other is at all times in case of an emergency?"

"I suppose." Shuffling of papers. A raised eyebrow. "Are you bothering the other Gryffindor prefects then?"

A chortle and a pause. "No, but..."

"It doesn't matter. Come here. I have things to tell you and issues we need to discuss."

"Alright. I will be there shortly."

And Harry was right. For not two seconds had passed after he closed the connection between Hermione and himself, when he stepped into the library and made his way to her favorite table.

"How did the meeting go with Professor Dumbledore?" asked his bushy haired friend.

"Alright. It was a bit interrupted with the whole brawl between the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, but after that we had straightened out what had happened."

"Which was?"

"Someone stole my birthday letter from Sirius and charmed it to display that hateful content, which we all had the pleasure of reading over our eggs this morning. (Harry began to run his hands through his hair, making it appear to be even messier than it actually was.) And then with a simple duplicating charm and the help of some school owls, the end result is the ultimate revenge against Harry Potter," he said bitterly.

"They stole your letter!"

"But that's not the worse of yet," Harry said grimly. "Someone took my Invisibility cloak, too."

A gasp. "Oh no, Harry!" Hermione replied horrified. "Do you have any idea of who took it?" Suddenly, an image of Draco Malfoy's smirking face entered his brain mouthing the words, "Missing anything?" Harry gasped.

"It was Malfoy! That bastard!"

A frown. "Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"Positive. I'm positive," responded Harry. "I have no idea how I am going to prove it either, but I will definitely get my cloak back...somehow. Right now I am more worried about the inquiry at the Ministry, to tell you the truth."

"Oh, no. Not about Sirius and his whereabouts?" questioned Hermione aghast. Harry nodded.

"They may have to use..." Harry began to say.

"...veritaserum," Hermione finished in a whisper with her hand over her mouth in shock. In was common knowledge that ever since the last war against Voldemort, the Ministry began cracking down on anyone or anything that had connections to or knew knowledge about the dark arts. Since several people had claimed to be "bewitched" by Voldemort in the last war, the Ministry's new policy was that every interrogation dealing with the dark arts had to be accompanied by the administering of Veritaserum to make sure that they were not being fed false information to lead them astray. Considering since information about Sirius Black would definitely fall under the dark arts category, Harry was sure to be question under Veritaserum unless someone like Professor Dumbledore intervened. It was being to look like a bloody mess. Desperate to change the conversation now that it had taken a turn for the worse, Harry realized that an important member of the trio was missing.

"Where's Ron?"

"The hospital wing," Hermione mumbled.

"What! Why didn't you mention this beforehand? Is he all right? What happened?" Harry questioned frantically worried about his other best friend.

"During the whole Gryff-Puff War, Ron got hurt, but he is really alright. I visited him about twenty minutes ago and Madame Pomfrey said that it was only a minor concussion, but he should be "fit-as-a-fiddle" in a day or two."

"Bloody hell! What did the Hufflepuffs do to him?"

"Ernie said something nasty and then Ron's temper got the best of him...and there was a fight and then the other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs got involved..." Hermione trailed off.

"Wow, 'Mione. That was extremely vague. Thanks. What did Macmillan say?" (Hermione looked away with a pained expression) "Was it something about me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I really rather not say," Hermione replied as she glanced down at the table. Her eyes suddenly lit upon the open book that she had been reading and studying before Harry had come in and sat down. She sighed and thought, _Here's to trading one evil for the next._ "Remember how we were saying that it was highly odd how your aunt had suddenly gained magical abilities?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I was doing some research (A groan from Harry followed by "Why doesn't that not surprise me?" which was of course returned with a frown from Hermione) and I have discovered that it is impossible for her to _just_ suddenly gain magical abilities. You cannot just wake up and gain magic. That's absurd and ridiculous. If it was that easy, we would have had numerous problems with the Muggles already."

"But Professor Dumbledore said it had to be triggered by extreme anger...or a tennis player...or maybe it was an extremely angry tennis player?" Harry mused while scratching his head. "I wasn't completely sure where Professor Dumbledore was going with that metaphor, but as we all know he is one beater short of a Quidditch team...a genius, but completely off his rocker..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly! As I was saying, you cannot gain magic from random acts of the universe or through shear emotional stress alone. I mean what Muggle hasn't had a bad day and gotten worked up over something? And we don't see Hogwarts overrun by Muggles do we?"

"No..." Harry conceded.

"So that means that there has to be something more. That emotional stress is not the cause, it's the trigger!" Hermione said excitedly.

"And..." Harry was beginning to get a headache. He just wished that she would get to the point and fast.

"I did some checking (motioning to the books) and I found out that I am right. Emotional stress is the trigger after certain potions and charms are already in place. I can't seem to find the exact process probably because it is in the Restricted Section, but..."

"What are you saying, Hermione?" Harry interrupted.

"I am saying, Harry, that your aunt is not a witch."

"WHAT?!" Which earned a reprimand from Madame Pince and warning to remain quiet since it was the library.

"Your aunt is not a witch," Hermione repeated, "Someone has strengthen her weak magical reserves by charms and potions and then triggered her reinforced magical ability to manifest, causing her to have the behaviors of a witch. But the effects are only temporary. Eventually her magic will wane and she will return to her normal state as a Muggle with some magic in her blood, but not enough to actually perform magic with a wand or even be given the label as a witch." Harry stared at her in shock.

"But she has some magic in her then?" Harry questioned.

"True. She has some magic in her. Just like my parents have some magic in them. How do you think I got mine? But my mother isn't a witch and my father definitely isn't a wizard...they are dentists! Having a drop of magical blood in you is common...most Muggles do. That's how Muggle born witches and wizards are created...the magical combination of two Muggles with a decent amount of minor magic in their blood."

"How long will she remain a witch?" Harry asked.

"It's hard to say," Hermione replied while shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know the potency of the potion she was given or the strength of the charms that were cast. She could be being feed the potion daily underneath our noses, I don't know."

"But if that is true, then why would someone do that? Why would they care if she is a witch or not?" 

"I don't know, Harry...unless if she wasn't a witch she couldn't have come to..."

"HOGWARTS!" Harry and Hermione replied in unison as their eyes widen. 

_Bloody hell. Why would someone want Aunt Petunia at Hogwarts? What purpose could a magically induced Muggle serve?_

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens! =)

Special thanks to all who reviewed or put me on their favorite author's list.  I really appreciate it! 

Side note: If you would like to be put on a list to receive updates for new chapters please either email me at Zozum56@hotmail.com or just put "send me an update" in your review with your email address.

Nothing makes me happier than to see reviews even if they are bad...just slap them down, no censorship necessary. 


	10. Ch 10: Of Princes and Crowns

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Magical Muggle (10)  
**Author name:** ZOZ  
**Author email:** Zozum56@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Keywords:** Harry Petunia 5th year  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**Summary:** Before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys hit a bump in the road along their journey of blind hatred toward all things magical. One of them discovers that their muggleness may not be so Muggle after all. Could there be magic hiding amongst this trio? If so, how can the Dursleys and Harry cope with this revelation?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:**  I am a horrible person…sorry it took me almost a year or so to update this!  I was actually studying abroad in Scotland for the spring…exploring and traveling…so blame that.  I got to see apart of the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie set so that was exciting.  On this chapter, the end might seem a bit rushed (I'll let you decide)…but I was trying to get it submitted before June 21st which I successfully did…yea go me.  And it is my longest chapter ever with over 4,000 words…so all of those who were waiting patiently, I hope it was worth the wait.  Oh, those who wanted to be updated when the new chapters came out…unfortunately, if you sent it to my hotmail account…it got mad at me and deleted them all.  So, you need to resend it…sorry for the inconvenience!  Oh and I hope everyone is enjoying the new book when it comes out in about T minus 6 hours…I can't wait!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 10: Of Princes and Crowns**

The day seemed to drag now that Harry and Hermione had found out that Aunt Petunia was not a witch, but instead a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment.  And the worse part of the whole situation was yet to come because they had double Muggle Studies that afternoon.  _Great.  I get to stare at my magically induced aunt for three hours straight and try not to tell her that she has been tainted with magical inducing potions and charms.  _Harry felt the guilt twisting a knot in his stomach.

            "I think I am going to be sick," he muttered to Hermione.

            At which she answered with a very non-comforting, "Well, try not to" in response.  Therefore, Harry sat in Potions willing the time to just stop.  Which was a monumental feat in itself considering how much Harry hated Potions and usually wished that time sped up and not slowed down.  At last, Hermione noticed that Harry was beginning to look a little green around the gills.

            "Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey…" Hermione whispered.

            "And be poked, prodded, and fussed over?  I think not," Harry replied.

            Unfortunately, their hurried conversation was noticed in the front of the classroom because Professor Snape stopped his lecture and glared at them.  "Do you have anything you wish to contribute to the class, Mr. Potter?"

            "No sir," Harry answered quickly.

            "Then why do you feel the incessant need to whisper into your girlfriend's ear when my back is turned.  Save your wooing for your own time.  The rest of the class does not need to hear nor see you trying to romance Miss Granger while they are trying to learn the delicate art of potion making.  At least your father had enough class to conduct his extracurricular activities outside of the classroom and away from prying eyes.  Not that he did not brag enough about his conquests later on mind you," Professor Snape retorted becoming increasingly vindictive with each passing sentence at which the Slytherins all had a hearty laugh at Harry's expense. Harry, on the other hand, was furious.  Not only was Hermione NOT his girlfriend and he certainly was NOT wooing her, Snape had the audacity to smear his father's reputation and label him as an unfeeling bastard who would shag anything in a skirt.

            "Must have hurt when you couldn't get any, aye Professor Snape?" Harry answered scathingly.  But, his question was met with dead silence and Harry knew with a sinking heart that he had crossed the line of what was considered appropriate.  The red-faced Potions master pointed towards the door and roared, "MY OFFICE!  NOW, POTTER!"

            All the Slytherins jeered; as this was the second time today that Harry has made a public spectacle out of himself.

                                                                                                            ~*~

"And you said WHAT!?" Ron exclaimed as Harry and Hermione stood gathered around the bedside of one Ron Weasley.  "I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face!"  And he chuckled and smiled widely.  "And here I had to be stuck in the bloody infirmary!  It is just so unfair…"

"It really wasn't that amusing…" Hermione said darkly.  "Quite immature and foolish," she chided again gently.  Harry, on the other hand, had his head in his hands groaning.

"Well, I am paying for it now.  Fifty point deduction, detention for two months, AND I have to make an apology in front of the entire Potions class on Wednesday.  Although, he never said it had to be sincere."

"How about this, Harry?"  And Ron made a dramatic pause.  "Professor Snape, I, Harry Potter, am so sorry…so utterly sorry (a melodramatic sniffle)  Yea, sorry that you're a bloody virgin!" he finished with a grin and Harry and Ron broke out into fits of laughter.

"Ron!" Hermione cried scandalously although she was trying to hide back a small smile of her own.  They were so wrapped up in their laughter that they failed to notice the figure that stood over the three Gryffindors.

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley.  That was certainly a rather interesting apology.  Hopefully, Mr. Potter will choose not to take your advice and compose one of his own."  The boys looked up with horror on their faces.  Who should be standing there- but none other than the headmaster of the school!

"Prof-" Harry began to say, but Professor Dumbledore waved him off.

"Harry," he said gently, "You do not need to explain your actions to me.  However, you were both clearly at fault.  I do not blame you for what you said especially since you were defending the reputation of your family.  Although, I do not want to hear of any more inappropriate behavior.  It is not befitting of a prefect and certainly not befitting of a gentleman of your reputation.  Remember, that it takes a stronger man to ignore the fight than to inflame the situation."  Harry looked up and met Dumbledore's gaze.  He felt thoroughly ashamed and chastised.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," he dutifully replied lowering his head.  Ron and Hermione were wisely silent between the whole exchange.

"That, however, is not what I came to talk to you about.  If you will excuse us, Miss Granger and Mr.Weasley, I just need to steal Mr. Potter for a couple moments of his time.  You will be able to catch up with him in your next class.  Muggle Studies, is it not?"  Dumbledore asked with an amused twinkle in his eye.  Harry groaned internally as he dutifully trudged up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

                                                                                                            ~*~

            However, this visitation to Dumbledore's office was the direct opposite from his last.  Who should be waiting for him but none other than his loving and supportive godfather.  Thankfully, his cold unfeeling aunt was nowhere in sight.

            "Sirius!" he exclaimed happily as he threw his arms around the escaped convict.  Then suddenly the mood changed as Harry remembered this morning's events.  "Oh, Sirius…I'm so sorry!  Someone stole your birthday letter to me and they…they changed the content and distributed it to the entire school.  I'm so sorry, Sirius," Harry whispered guilty while in his godfather's embrace.  Sirius tried to comfort Harry by pulling him closer and rubbing his back.

            "It's okay, Harry.  It is not your fault.   I don't blame you, you know that right?" Sirius questioned him seriously while looking into his eyes.

            "Yea," Harry smiled weakly but still hung his head.  Sirius would have none of this.  He took Harry's chin in his hand and raised his head to meet his eyes again.

            "It is not your fault, Harry," he repeated.  Harry nodded his head with a bit more enthusiasm and Sirius figured that it was the best that he could do for now.

            "Now on to more important things!" Dumbledore exclaimed and clapped his hands together in glee.  "The reason why I called you here is because we are going to have an Order meeting tonight.  Since Sirius is your Golden Guardian he is going to explain the protocol for tonight.  Of course you need to wear the red robes I gave you at your Initiation and your phoenix pin.  The pin is a portkey (Harry grimaced at that) so you need to be alone at the time of activation which will be midnight unless you want to field questions about your whereabouts from your housemates tomorrow."  Dumbledore chuckled at this thought.  "Well, I will leave you two to go over the finer details."  Dumbledore smiled and headed towards the door.  "Oh and Harry try not to worry about the letter.  I am sure that it will all work out in the end."  And with a twinkle in his blue eyes, Dumbledore was gone.

            Harry looked at Sirius with a question in his eyes.

            "So?"

            "Don't be nervous.  It is really not that much to learn and everyone will be understanding if you happen to make any mistakes since it is your first time.  But your second time however," Sirius threatened with a smile upon his face and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.  They both laughed and Sirius led him over to a model of an isosceles triangular table with three chairs at the base, one chair at the apex, and twenty chairs split between the two sides.  "This is table of the Order.  Each side represents one of our ideals.  Love (as he pointed to the side that was farthest from them), Honor (the base), and Truth (the remaining side).  I sit on the side of Truth," he said with a twinge of irony in his face.

            "Where will I sit?" Harry asked.

            "Well, normally a new member will sit on either the Love or the Truth side.  However you, my dear boy, are a special case.  You have the distinct honor and pleasure of sitting at the apex," his godfather explained.

            "But…why?  I don't understand," Harry questioned.

            "Well…," Sirius scratched his head and delved into the thick of it.  "To have this make any sense, I need to explain the Honor side of the table.  Professor Dumbledore sits in the middle chair since he is the leader of the Order.  You are to call him Lord Phoenix in dealing with any and all business of the Order (And Harry nodded in comprehension).  On his right, sits Arabella Figg or Baroness Phoenix and to his left is Minerva McGonagall or Countess Phoenix.  Arabella is second in command and her position is bestowed upon her due to her bloodline.  There are three families that have the honor of this seat.  You may only sit in this chair if you have the blood of the descendants running through your veins.  If not, it can be quite painful, not that I know from personal experience," Sirius added hastily with a grin.  Harry returned the grin with a chuckle.

            "It is said that these three families were the first members of the Order," Sirius continued.  "They are the Douglasses, the Lamonts, and the Potters."

            Harry gasped.  "You mean that…my family?  The first members?  Are you sure?"

            "Yes, quite sure since your father held that position before Arabella.  Arabella can trace her lineage through the Lamont line, but will eventually give up her seat because now there is a member who has a stronger blood link to the chair."

            "You mean me, right?"

            "Yes."

            Harry cast Sirius a worried look.  "They don't expect me to take the position now do they?  I mean, it seems like a wonderful honor, but I don't know how to be second in command…"  Harry began to babble.  "I don't know where to start."

            Sirius soothed his fears.  "Not to worry.  You will be extensively trained by Arabella and Dumbledore and then when you reach your majority at seventeen you will take your place."

            Harry felt a little more at ease.  He had two years.  Two long years to learn everything that he could.  Still seventeen was still a bit young to be second in command, but he figured that if his father had risen to the challenge than he could as well.  "That is why I am sitting at the apex then because I am next in line for the baron position."

            "Partially," Sirius answered and squirmed a bit.  He had hoped to get around to this eventually, but certainly not now.  He was not sure if Harry could handle the news.

            "Partially?  What does that mean," Harry asked suspiciously.

            Sirius figured it was pointless to beat around the bush.  "You sit at the apex also because Dumbledore has named you as his heir with the support of the Order, of course.  When Dumbledore either dies or steps down, you will be the next Lord Phoenix."

            This bit of news was met with dead silence.  Harry was too shocked to say anything.  Only one word kept repeating itself in his head and it eventually slipped out.

            "Shit."

            Sirius gave him a concerned looked before continuing.  "Dumbledore will likely not step down for another thirty or so years.  Therefore, you have nothing to worry about.  You do, however, get to wear this."  He handed him a large rectangular velvet box with satin trim.  Harry opened it and gasped.

            "I am NOT wearing this!  I'll look like a prat!" Harry exclaimed.  "No way, No way…" Harry kept on muttering under his breath.

            For inside held a golden crown with the words Love, Honor, Truth inscribed repetitively around the base and a large ruby imbedded in the top.  It was definitely beautiful, but a bit ornate.

            "You will.  Arabella, Albus, and Minerva all have one as well.  Dumbledore's is obviously similar to yours, but with three rubies.  And Arabella's and Minerva's are cast in rose gold with yellow sapphires as the stone.  One each."

            "Sirius…I just can't.  It just seems so silly.  And medieval.  And it looks heavy," Harry whined.

            "You will.  It's tradition and you will not be allowed to sit for a meeting if you are not in full dress.  And for you that means the crown as well, my Prince."

            "Prince?" Harry questioned weakly.

            Sirius raised his eyebrows.  "Surely, you must have known that you had a title since the other three did as well.  You are the Crowned (Sirius chuckled) Prince Phoenix.  People will simply address you as either Prince or Prince Phoenix."

            "Okay," Harry said and sighed heavily.  He was really beginning to hate his forefathers.  _Damn crown.  Damn title.  Damn Order.  This is just getting worse and worse._

"Now, on to Minerva.  She shares second in command with Arabella…" Sirius continued.

            "Am I third in command?" Harry interrupted.

            "No."

            "No?"

            "Who is third in command then?"

            "No one."

            "I have no authority at all?"

            "No."  Sigh.  "Traditionally, the Crowned Prince or Princess, whatever the case may be, is a younger member of the Order.  Therefore, it is not considered prudent to give command over to someone that has little to no experience.  You will gain authority when you take your seat at the base of the triangle.  Frequently the Crowned Prince becomes the Baron or the Earl before he is the Lord Phoenix.  Your duties as prince will consist of excelling in your training, learning the strengths and weaknesses of each member, and observing and learning the methodology of the Order."

            "That's it?" Harry asked.

            "Yes.  Believe me that is enough."  Sirius hoped that Harry didn't question him on what missions that he might be performing since he would have to tell him none.  All new members were banned from performing field operations for the first three months until they completed training.  And Harry being the Crowned Prince would make the rest of the Order highly protective over him not to mention the fact that he is the Boy-Who-Lived, on Voldemort's Hit List, and is still an underage wizard.  If he went on any missions at all in the first year it would be strictly low level no risk type operations where he would probably be assigned a secret protector and be under the wing of one of the senior members.  Sirius would grow worried when he took the seat of his bloodline.  That was the precarious position where the person was frequently performing dangerous missions at the front line.  In most cases it was a test to see if one was worthy enough to be handed complete control over the Order and be given the title of Lord Phoenix.  Unfortunately, most people who held the position ended up seriously injured or worse.  Sirius shuddered and thought of James.

            "Now back to Minerva.  She shares second in command with Arabella.  Her position is bestowed upon her by a two-thirds majority of at least three fourths of the members present and voting.  Your mother was the last Countess. (Sirius smiled at the memory of both James and Lily flanking Professor Dumbledore as they held Order meetings)  As in all the positions, they are for life or until the person steps down.  Only the Lord Phoenix can name his heir with of course approval of the members.  Minerva's will go up for elections and Arabella's is whoever the closest blood link is to the chair."  Sirius clapped his heads.  "Now, with that done, we will move on to protocol for the meeting tonight…"

            Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands.  His brain was suffering from memory overload already.  

                                                                                                        ~*~

"New business?" Lord Phoenix questioned.  Harry couldn't believe it.  He was finally sitting at the apex of the triangular table attending his first Order of the Phoenix meeting.  At first, he thought there would be constant danger and excitement at every turn, but now he was finding that it was quite ordered and calm…may even be described as dull.  As he looked around the room, he recognized some of the people that were seated at the table.  Sure enough, there was a line of redheads seated on the Love side, which could be none other than the Weasleys: Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie to be precise.  Additionally, the Order had international representation by Madame Maxime and Fleur Delacour as well as other species recognition by Dobby, the house-elf, Firenze, the centaur, and Remus Lupin, the werewolf.  Unfortunately in the middle of it all was Amos Diggory glaring angrily at Harry.

"The letter from Sirius Black to Harry Potter that may result in an inquiry at the Ministry of Magic and the possible use of Veritaserum on Mr. Potter," Diggory gritted out.

"He'll have to be memory-charmed," said a dark hair witch coming from Harry's left.

"Detectable," Dumbledore replied.

"Who do we have at the Ministry?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Baroness?" Dumbledore questioned while Arabella opened up a roll of parchment and began listing names of people who were loyal to the Order of the Phoenix but not necessarily members.

"Could Cassandra Jigger do it?"  

Arabella thought for a moment.  "Perhaps…and with the help of Elizabeth Bones it should be doable.  A simple switch at the last moment followed by an investigator who asked vague enough questions for the deception not to be detected," she mused, "Yes, I think that would do."

"Perfect.  That will be our plan if worse comes to worst.  Although, I am hoping that will not be necessary," the Lord Phoenix said while nodding his head in an approving manner.  "Next?" he questioned with a wave of his head.

"Well there is the question about gaining support from other species to help us in our aid against Voldemort…" Mundungus Fletcher replied.  At this point, Harry began to fade from the conversation.  A lot of the missions and strategies he had no idea about and it was hard to take in this amount of information especially when the particulars given out at meetings were minimum at best.  He was happy enough to try to absorb as much as he could at the moment and ask Sirius about anything that he couldn't understand or wanted more details on later.  Harry snapped out of his reverie when Dumbledore asked about old business.

"Madame Evans and the magically inducing potion.  The time is up in about 37 hours for another dose.  That give us a maximum of 25 hours to administer it since it takes about 12 hours to reach its full potential," the Countess said.

"Brain damage?" Bill Weasley asked.

"Our reports find nothing as of yet although she can only safety be on the potion for three more months before there will be neural regression," the Countess replied.

"If she is not taken off by the three months?"

"Minimum amounts of regression about five percent over a period of two years," replied Minerva.  "Nothing to be terribly concerned about.  Although if she is not taken off within a year she will receive about twenty to twenty five percent regression over eight years."

"Two years on the potion?" Molly asked while looking at Harry pointedly.

"Ninety to about ninety-five percent regression.  Death within ten to twelve years…it would be unavoidable," answered the Countess.

"Pain at death?"

"Almost intolerable…she would have personality/behavioral changes, intellectual impairment, convulsions, coma and then eventual death.  The potion will begin to act as a virus like agent at about two years of constant administration.  It will establish a persistent infection in the brain spreading to other neurons by the fusion of adjacent affected cells.  There would be no way to stop it- magical or muggle."  This was met with dead silence.

"Vote?" Dumbledore asked.  

Harry, on the other hand, would have none of this.  He could not believe it was the _bloody Order_ that was giving his aunt a deadly potion to make her magical!  It was ridiculous and absurd!  And he still didn't see the point of it. 

"Wait…why are you making her magical?" Harry asked with a huge frown on his face.

"For your protection," spat Diggory.  "If a blood relative is with you at Hogwarts.  It will not allow anyone to take you outside of Hogwarts that has malicious intent…similarly to how the charms work on 4 Privet Drive."

"A necessary added protection after the Triward tournament," Professor Flitwick added quietly.

"You…you are killing her!" Harry exclaimed angrily.  "How do you justify this?  You are forcing her to be something that she hates.  That's like making anyone of us here become a Death Eater!"  Harry was beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"In a war, we have to make sacrifices, Harry," Dumbledore said gently.

"No! No, that's ridiculous.  You are trading her life for mine.  I will not allow it!  What else have you done to her? To me?" 

"Nothing else to her.  Or anything to you, Harry.  However, we gave your uncle a strong disagreeable charm because extreme stress is needed after taking the potion to trigger the effects.  We thought that an impending divorce would be enough of an environmental cue to promote the conditions for the potion to work," Arthur Weasley said regretfully.

"You broke up her marriage for my protection?!  You ruined her life!  And you took away her son!  This is sick," Harry replied shaking his head and clenching his fists together in a barely controlled rage.  "How many more people have to die because of me?"

"Harry, it is for your own good…" Molly trailed off with tears in her eyes.

He jumped to his feet and focused his whole attention on Mrs. Weasley.  "Yes for MY OWN good…not hers.  Is it because she is a Muggle that she doesn't have the same right to live?"  Harry began looking around the room with disgust on his face.  "Sure, we may say that we want to save them, but as long as they don't get in our way.  Well isn't that bloody convenient!"  He took off his crown and dropped it on the table with a loud clatter.  Several members at the table jumped at the noise.  "I'm through with this.  I might as well go join Voldemort…at least he kills them out right and doesn't have them suffer for twelve years!"  Shock met with that sentence.

"Now listen here foolish Prince," Diggory said cruelly with a sneer.  "You have NO right to judge us.  If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place!"

"Amos!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  "Not another word," he warned.  

But Harry had enough.  As he was making his way to the door, he turned, "You never wanted me in the Order anyways, Diggory.  You should be happy."  Then he addressed the rest of the group.  "I see no love, honor, or truth in your actions.  And I hope you are satisfied.  The ends never justify the means.  You cannot win a war by only saving those whom you deem worthy"  And with that he walked quickly out the door and ran down Professor Dumbledore's steps.

He was almost halfway across the castle when he heard someone yell his name.  He didn't bother to slow down and in fact he sped up.  Suddenly something attacked him from behind and he landed heavily on his side.

"Why did you have to knock me down Padfoot?" Harry said angrily.

"Because you are behaving like a prat.  The Order is in an uproar.  You cannot quit.  You gave us your word,"  Sirius said with growing annoyance.

"I don't care.  I just bloody don't care.  They are killing her Sirius…and I'm not going to be apart of this!"

Unfortunately, Harry should have cared because at the moment hidden under the stolen invisibility cloak was one Draco Malfoy listening to a very interesting conversation between one distraught Boy-Who-Lived and one annoyed escaped convict of Azkaban.

_Father will be awfully interested in this_, Draco though as he smirked.

And at that moment, the war began to take a turn for the worst. 

* * *

A/N: And you probably are thinking that the Order are bastards…they have their reasons, but I will let you decide how horrible you think they are.

Thanks to all who reviewed!  I would have put your names down but I can't seem to get to the review page at the moment…it keeps on saying the server is busy.  So thank you…you know who you are =)


End file.
